BeastBoy and the X-Men
by JP-Rider
Summary: What if BeastBoy was actually a mutant? He leaves the Titans to control the Beast inside him, until he finds a special school for people like him. BBxKitty
1. Chapter 1

I do not own the Teen Titans and the X-Men.

This is a little something I just thought up. What if Beastboy left the Titans to join the X-men. Taking place after "The Beast Within", also BeastBoy x Shadowcat pairing.

Enjoy and remember to review.

X-1: Can't take it.

It was still night after the Beast incident. After a heartfelt conversation with Raven, BeastBoy was in his room, still wide awake because he still has some frightening thoughts about what happened.

The green changeling finally went to sleep at 2am, but during his sleep, he's having a nightmare about the events that happen. When he woke up, he couldn't shake this feeling from his gut that the Beast inside of him is disturbing him. But something else also rings in his mind.

_"I'm going to have to put you to jail."_

Those words echoed inside the poor changelings mind. The matter of fact that Robin didn't apologize for falsely accusing him for hurting Raven. BeastBoy was always loyal to the team, always looked up to Robin, having fun with Cyborg, share some laughs with Starfire, trying to make Raven laugh.

But all of that was thrown out the window.

His teammates didn't trust him, sure he's the resident goofball, but every mission he doesn't get any respect from Robin, Cyborg, and Raven(Starfire respects the green boy).

Robin always callout to Beastboy for training sessions. Whenever they spar, Robin always wins and always claims that he's trained by Batman. Cyborg doesn't really respect BeastBoy's vegan diets, always hiding his tofu and replacing meet products. BeastBoy couldn't stand meet is because he respects animals and their God's creatures(A/N: I don't think BeastBoy's religious). Raven is always his best friend, he always tries to get her to laugh at his jokes, but all he get was being thrown out of the window and insults from her.

Some friends they are.

So when Beastboy became the Beast, what did they do? Did they try to help him? No. They decide to treat him like a criminal. It was the one thing that always feared him. He was always treated differently, ever sinse he had his mutant power to turn into any animal when he was 8, people always looked at him like he's some kind of a freak. Now his so called "friends" thinks he's a freak too.

Well no more.

He gets up from his bed, then packs up his belongings in his bag, and opened his window. He leaves out a note and his communicator on his bed first, and then transformed into a green pterodactyl to fly out of the Tower. He doesn't know where he will go, but he's certain that he'll fly far away from Jump City, far away from the Titans.

But unknown to him, somewhere in a mansion in New York, lies a computer that located him.

"Name: Garfield Logan, age: 15, powers: changed into any animal he thinks." Said the Cerebro computer. Then, a bald man in a wheelchair holds his head with his two fingers. _"X-Men, report to the briefing room."_ He said telepathically.

Please review, and yes, the DC and Marvel universe are shared.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Teen Titans and the X-men.

Note: The X-men team in this story is more likely a mix between the Evolution cartoon and the Wolverine and the X-men cartoon with a dash from the mainstream comics.

Enjoy.

X-2: Logan

It was late in the morning, the Titans woke up late from the beast incident. Robin is too tired, he needed coffee. Cyborg is charged up good, as Starfire felt relaxed from her sleep, and Raven feels a little tired. The four went to the main room to get breakfast. Unknown to them that Beastboy is gone, until they noticed that he's not here with them.

"Looks like grass stain slept in late, again." Cyborg said as he eats his bacon and eggs.

Starfire looked worried about her green friend "Perhaps we should wake him up and prepare a special tofu breakfast for him." She suggested, making Robin, Cyborg, and Raven agreeing.

"Your right, Star." Robin agreeing, "Beastboy deserves a nice tofu breakfast. Cyborg, I expect you to prepare the tofu meal. Raven, you wake up BeastBoy."

"Why me?" She questioned her leader.

Robin was too afraid to say 'that's an order' to her, but he chose his words carefully "Because your the only person who can tolerate him."

Raven rolled her eyes as she walked towards the door to head straight to BeastBoy's room. When she stopped by the door, she knocked three times. "BeastBoy, wake up!" She shouted, no answer. She scoffs as she tapped in the password of his door as it opens. She walked around his messy room and notice that her green friend isn't here. Worried, Raven looked around in his room and noticed something on his bed: His Titans communicator and a note. She reads whats on the note.

_Hey guys_

_If your wondering where an I, then don't bother looking. I'm tired of being treated like crap around here, never getting the respect I deserve. No one takes me seriously because I'm a joke to you guys. "BeastBoy don't touch it" this, "BeastBoy has a brain?" that, I'm sick of the insults, the picking, and being treated like I'm some pet to you. When I joined the Teen Titans, all I wanted was friends who respected me, so that I'm always loyal to them, but after the beast incident and no one attempted to help me, I was furious. So this is goodbye, forever._

_-BB_

After reading the note, tears start coming out from Raven's eyes. Though she never cried before, it was rare. She wiped her tears from her eyes as she headed straight back to the main room to tell the others.

"Raven, what's wrong?" Robin asked the weeping empath.

Raven sniffs a bit and replied "BeastBoy...he ran away."

"Say what?" Cyborg shout, as Starfire gasp. Everyone was surprised that Beastboy would just ran away like this. "Why would he runaway?" Robin asked, which Raven changed her expression to anger while tears start spilling out of her eyes.

"It's because of you!" She yelled in a venomous tone, "You interrogated him last night. You treated him like a criminal. BeastBoy looked up to you like a brother, and you treated him like he's a criminal." Her eyes were burning red, due to rage taking over.

Robin gulped from the empath as he tries to respond "I-I'm sorry Raven. I-"

"No..." She cuts him off "I'm not the one who needs your apology." She calms down as Starfire comes to hug her as Raven starts crying again. Starfire patted her on the back as she continues to embrace the crying Raven. "We have to find him...(sniffs)he's not even in Jump City anymore."

Robin gave a worried look on his face, then went into leader mode "Alright Titans, were going on a search and rescue on Beastboy. Cyborg, contact Titans East, and other Titans. Starfire, locate any sightings that leads to Beastboy, and Raven, can you try to do a mind search." Raven calms down and respond "Its going to take a lot of energy, but I'll see if I can try."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXOOXOXOXOXOXO

BeastBoy wasn't in California anymore.

Now he's somewhere, in the woods, probably Colorado. He was flying so fast, that he got tired. He hiked into the woods, looking for a rest stop. He walked and walk until he finds a bar. The parking lot was filled with motorbikes, and a big muscular man smoking outside of the bar. BeastBoy gulped, there's no way he could get in, so he decide to change. He now where's a black hoodie to cover his face, and some skin tight jeans and blue shoes.

As he entered the bar, it was filled with thuggish men, women with tattoos all over there faces, and the stench of alcohol messes with his animal senses. He came to the bar stand and place some money on the counter towards the old bartender, who has white hair, wears shades, and a white mustache. "I'll have some cola, please." He asked as the bartender placed a glass bottle of cola at him "Here ya go, youngster." He said.

BeastBoy takes a drink from his cola when suddenly, a Caucasian man who looked in his 30s, with wild black hair and sideburns that reach to his chin, where's a brown jacket with an 'X' symbol on the shoulder sleeves, blue jeans and black boots, sit beside him and ordered a beer.

BeastBoy seems nervous from the guy 'I can tell this guy has some sort of wild instinct in him' he thought, he observed the man, he seems to have been fighting for his life, Beastboy can tell, sinse he's from the Doom Patrol and learned how to read people.

The man glared at the green boy, "Hey kid." He snared at him, making Beastboy shivered "You know, it's not nice to stare at someone." He advised.

"Sorry." The changeling replied to him.

"Don't be, kid. The name's Logan by the way." He held his hand up to Beastboy as he respond "You can call me, Garfield." He never revealed his name to his teammates, don't know why.

As Garfield held up his hand, he reveals Logan his green skin below his gloves. Logan looked at him and saw a little shade of green from his face under that hood. "C'mon, kid. Come with me out-"

"LOGAN!" Shout a large man coming out of the entrance door. BeastBoy observed the guy behind him, he's a very large man with long blond hair that reached his neck, blond sideburns with a blond goatee, looking more animalistic. He wore a light brown bodysuit with dark brown stripes. His body has a muscular tone that reminds him of Mammoth. The man come towards the two at the bar stand "What do you want, Sabertooth?" Logan asked with a sounding of annoyance.

As Sabertooth comes towards them, Beastboy can feel the intimidation between the two, finally Sabertooth respond "Oh come on, Logan. You know full well what I come here for." He then looked at BeastBoy, whose nervous that the huge guy was glaring at him and reach out his claw like hands to him. "Magneto has plans for this kid."

In a quick instant, Sabertooth screamed in pain as he stopped his reach towards Beastboy. The changeling looked at Sabertooth's arm, which has three blades coming out of one side of his arm, while Logan's fist on the other. As he takes out the blades from Sabertooth's bleeding arm, Beastboy looked at Logan's fist, those aren't knives, they're claws!

'What the hell?' was all Garfield thought. He tries to figure out what's going on, but Sabertooth raised his bleeding arm and tries to hit Logan, only to punch him instead, making Garfield to fall out of his seat and hit the edge of a table.

Garfield tries to get up, where he saw the two men were fighting. The other bikers and thugs ran out of the bar, while the old bartender just stood there, watching. BeastBoy couldn't believe his eyes, Logan was fighting this Sabertooth guy who was twice his size, but manage to put up a good fight with his claws that were on, no apart in his knuckles. Logan was stabbing Sabertooth, who despite the brutal stabbing, is somehow still alive. Then, before he could see the conclusion from the fight, Garfield's vision starts getting blurry, due to the hit from the table that caused his head to drip blood. Garfield tries to get up, but fell to the hard wooden floor, unconscious.

Logan couldn't leave Garfield like this, so ha has to finished this "Jean, have Kitty to get the kid." He said in his thoughts. Then, two yellow gloves appear from the floor Garfield was lying on. They both grabbed him and phased him through the floor.

Logan saw this as he prepares to disappear on his own. "Until next time, Sabertooth." He told as the same yellow gloves grabbed his feet and have Logan phase through, shocking Sabertooth.

Sabertooth looked devistated, he lost his target, and now he has to call in a draw with his fight with Logan, his arch nemesis. "Magneto isn't going to like this." He told himself, sounding frighten.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXOOXOXOXOXOXO

Garfield was still unconscious, but can hear the conversation from his rescuers.

"Glad we got the kid out of there." Logan said.

"I don't know Logan, it feels like we've just kidnapped him." Said a young female girl.

"We've rescued him from Sabertooth, Kid." Logan stated. "Besides, look at the green fella, he looks lost."

"Have you identify him Jean?" another male voice is heard.

Jean answered "His name is Garfield Logan, according to Cerebro. It saids here that he's from Jump City, California and is known as 'BeastBoy' and is part of a group of heroes called the Teen Titans."

"Then what's he doing here in Colorado?" The girl asked Jean.

"From the stuff we found him carrying, I think he's a runaway."

"The kid ran away from home? Wonder why?"

"I hope he can tell us as soon as he wakes up."

We all do, Kitty. Right now, we need to take him to the mansion where we can patch him up. Gambit, fly us back to the X-mansion."

"Sure thing, C'clops." that voice has a Cajun accent.

Garfield couldn't wake up, but from the conversation, he now knows his rescuer's names: Logan, Kitty, Jean, Cyclops, and Gambit. He doesn't know it yet, but where he's going, will change his life forever.

#######

Please review.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Teen Titans and X-Men

Enjoy

########

X-3: The Institute

Garfield Logan, Ex-Doom Patrol member, now former Teen Titan. He no longer wants to be a Titan since his teammates have no trust in him. They always point fingers at him for every mistake he made, blamed for the stupid things he's done. All he ever wanted was friends, and a family, but instead they treated him like the butt of the joke.

No girl will love him, because of his green skin and freakish pointy ears. The only girl that took interest in him was Terra, but it was a all false hope when she back stabs him and broke his heart. Raven will never love him, she never respects him, never laugh at his jokes, and only sees him like a annoying little brother.

He opened his eyes, his vision is blurry for a while until he can see perfectly. He got up, revealing that he doesn't have any clothes on other than sweat pants, but only revealing his green chest.

"Um...hi."

A voice reached his ears, he looked around the room, which looks like a girls room. Then he saw her, a cute Caucasian girl around his age, she has long brown chest-nut hair tied to a ponytail, with bangs hanging over her forehead. She has clear crystal blue eyes, pink soft lips, she wears a pink tanktop and blue jeans. Clearly he realized he's in her room.

Finally, Garfield respond to her "Hey to you too." He grunted has he held his head, which is wrapped in bandages. "Where am I?" He asked the brunette girl as she approached him.

"Try not to move your head, you've been hit, badly." She advised "My name is Kitty Pryde, your safe here in the Xavier Institute." She explained to him.

Garfield immediately recognized the voice and name of one of his saviors from the bar. "I remember now. You are one of those guys that got me out of that bar. And that Logan guy, he was fighting that big hairy guy."

"Don't worry Garfield, Logan is okay." Kitty said as she helps Garfield out of the bed.

"How do you know my name?" He asked her as he puts on a shirt with an X logo.

"Cerebro." She explained to him, "It's a device that locates mutants like us."

"Really?" Garfield raised an eyebrow "But you don't look like a mutant."

"Want to see proof?" Kitty playfully asked as Garfield nodded. She wraps her arm to his as she phase down with him to downstairs, making Garfield shocked. They landed in the halls, which is filled with other students. This makes both him and Kitty blushed. "I forgot it was Wednesday." She said as the student looked at the two, snickering.

"Looks like our guess here finally woke up." Garfield and Kitty looked at the three figures that stood before them.

Garfield first noticed the big blue catlike humanoid wearing black pants with a yellow 'X' shaped belt, yellow cat like eyes and a tiger like face.

The person next to him is a Caucasian bald man on a wheelchair, who he could've sworn looks like Patrick Stewart, he wore a green coat and black sweater underneath, and a blanket to cover his crippled legs.

And lastly is a beautiful African-American woman with long white hair that reached to her stomach, clear blue eyes and white lips. She has an hourglass body, wearing a white blouse and blue jeans.

"Hello, Professor Xavier." Kitty greet the bald man known as Professor Xavier.

"Hello to you to, Kitty." He greeted back, and looked at Garfield "And greetings, Mr. Logan."

'Wow, first time someone prefers to me as Mister.' He thought to himself, and respond "Uh, hello to you too, uh Professor." Then another thought occurred to him "Can you tell me what is this place?"

Xavier answered "Why certainly, Garfield. You are here in the Xavier Institute for the Gifted Youngsters. Here in this school, we've trained children with special powers and abilities just like you. This is not just a school, but it's a shelter for young mutants like us. I am Professor Charles Xavier, one of the founder of this school."

"This is Dr. Hank McCoy, also known as Beast." He introduced the blue catlike gorilla to Garfield. "How do you do, young Garfield. Don't let the looks fool you, but the ladies love a blue furry scientist." Hank told as the woman next to them chucked. She then introduced herself "And I am Ororo Munroe, also known as Storm." She said with a thick African accent "I teach da children how to use their powers for da greater good. I also have da power of controlling da weather."

"Professor, can I show him the others?" Kitty asked him as she holds Garfield's arm.

Xavier replied "Ok, but make sure you bring him to the nurses office so Hank can check him up."

Kitty nodded as she brings Garfield to meet her friends.

"I sense tension from the boy." Xavier said as he placed his fingers on his chin, as Hank respond "Me too, looks like Garfield has some sort of build up emotions inside him. What Jean told us about the boy is devastating."

"Do ya think dat him leavin' his old team a good thing, Professor?" Storm asked him.

"That's up to him, Ororo. Unless he feels comfortable here, we have no right to keep him here." Charles then rolled his wheelchair next to a window, looking outside of the young students playing soccer.

"I just can't believe his old leader would blame him for a crime he didn't commit."

XOXOXOXOXO

Kitty takes Garfield to a lounge as they both phase to the door. "Hey guys, guess who finally wakes up!" She exclaimed.

Garfield looked at Kitty's friends and they have a brooding atmosphere, unlike Kitty whose all bright and sunshine. "Everyone, meet Garfield. Garfield, meet Bobby, Kurt, Scott, Jean, Gambit, Logan, Rogue, Psylocke, Bashee, and Forge. Logan, Gambit, and Psylocke are our teachers for combat, English, and Math, the rest are the students and Jean and Scott are sort of our mentors." BeastBoy recognizes Jean and Gambit.

Jean is a young Caucasian woman not older than 20, with long red hair, a good tan, green eyes and wears a green blouse and long blue skirt that reaches to her knees. She reminds him of Starfire. She is next to Scott, who has chestnut hair and red sunglasses, a blue shirt and brown pants. They look like they were about to kiss.

Gambit is the Caucasian man with brown spiky hair, glowing red eyes, wearing a black headband that connects his midnight blue bodysuit, an over coat, and platinum blue steel boots. He is sitting on a table playing cards with Logan, who Garfield already met, and the Psylocke woman, who is a beautiful Asian woman with long dark blue hair, purple eyes, and a red line tattoo. She wears a dark purple skintight sleeveless leotard with a red sash around her waist, blue straps around her arms and blue gauntlets that reach her elbows, and knee high boots. Garfield questions himself that are they even teachers at all?

At the pool table is where Bobby, Rogue, Kurt, and Banshee. Bobby is the blond, spiky hair Caucasian Boy with blue eyes, wearing a white tanktop, and blue jeans. Rogue is the Caucasian girl with amber hair with a white streak, green eyes, and wears a brown jacket with a yellow suit with green lines. Kurt looks like a blue elf with dark blue hair and blue skin, with yellow eyes, he wears a black bodysuit with a red 'Y' shaped line on it, white gloves and boots for his three fingers and two toes, and a blue pointy tail. Banshee is the shaggy redhead kid with a green body suit with yellow lines simular to Rogue, but with green and yellow wings strapped from his yellow gloves to his yellow boots.

Lastly there's Forge, who is a Native American skinny man with jet black hair and a black goatee. He wears a blue suit with a yellow vest with yellow gloves, his left leg appears to be robotic.

"Hey kid. How are you feeling?" Logan asked as everyone looked at the green teen.

Garfield just respond "I'm uh, doing fine, Logan." Suddenly, Kurt appears next to Garfield and shakes his hand "Gutentaug, Garfield. Is nice to finally meet you."

"Uh, yeah dude." Garfield respond to the blue elf. "So, what kind of powers do you guys have?"

Kurt demonstrates by appearing and disappearing, leaving dark blue smoke around, then appears on the poker table, disturbing Logan, Gambit, and Psylockes game. "I'm a blue teleporter." He told him "Call me, Nightcrawler."

"And I'm the Iceman." Said Bobby as he demonstrates by turning his body into ice. "The coolest guy around."

"Forge here." Said the man with the robotic leg, "I'm just the tech guy."

"Sonic screamin 'elps me fly." Banshee stated with an Irish accent.

Rogue hesitatedly only stated "I'm basically untouchable. Trust me."

"Scott here can shoot laser beams out of her eyes." Bobby stated as he pointed towards Scott, "That's why everyone calls him Cyclops." He gets a kick from Rogue from that remark.

Jean's turn "I'm a telepath, Gambit can send kinetic energy on cards, Logan has claws, and Psylocke has a mix of martial arts and psychic abilities."

"That's so cool." BeastBoy exclaims as he sits on the couch besides Kitty and Forge. "I can changed into any animal I could think of, I'm sort of the useless one in my old team."

"What do you mean, useless?" Bobby protestedly exclaimed "That's like, the coolest power, man!"

"Yeah, I don't know why would anyone would think its useless!" Kitty said as she held Gar's hand. "You could be a great member of the X-men."

"X-men?" Garfield questioned.

Scott respond to his curiousity "You see, Garfield. This isn't just a school for learning. It's also a base of operation to train mutants to use their powers to help the benefits of mankind, and mutants everywhere."

"There are some people who sees us as monsters." Logan stated with a snare tone "But it takes time for people to understand mutants."

"So, you guys are like, some kind of superhero-activist team?" Garfield asked.

"That's right Garfield." Jean replied "The Professor always wanted a world where humans and mutants live in peace and harmony. We have some humans who can help our cause, The Avengers, J. Jonah Jameson, SHEILD, Fantastic Four, and The Justice League."

Hearing this, Garfield looked relived. There are some people who are like him too, not just people from lab accidents, aliens, or magic users.

XOXOXOXOX

Garfield is at the infirmary, or nurses office as the Professor called it. Dr. Hank MaCoy was giving him a check up his health, vital signs, eyes, and heart rate. Hank declares him healthy, which make Garfield wait at the health bed.

"Your a healthy young man, Gar." Hank stated to the green changeling, "Of all the battles you've been, it's a miracle you survived a lot of battles. You were knocked out for three days, and yet, you're still healthy."

Garfield looked at the blue doctor. He then asked him "So Hank. Do you ever have any trouble controlling your...instincts."

Hank looks back at him and answered "Sometimes. Before I was...blue and furry, I was only a young lad who happens to have gorilla feet. When I created some chemicals to cure myself, I mutated into a more animalistic, Beast." That statement has Garfield relate to Dr. MaCoy as he continues "Sometimes, our powers can get out of control during a certain stage our bodies developed. Whether its puberty, growth spirts, or aging, its the way of our mutation. Tell you what, if you want to talk to someone, you can always talk to the Professor, Jean, or our school therapist, Emma Frost."

"Thanks, Hank." Garfield agreed, he should see a Therapist.

############

Please review.


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own the Teen Titans and the X-men

Enjoy reading

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXOOXOXOXOXOXOX

X: Looking for a Lost Friend

"Any luck finding him?" Robin asked his teammates through his communicator.

"He's not at the Zoo." Cyborg respond "Whenever BeastBoy goes out, he always hangs out at the Zoo. None of the Zookeepers have seen him."

"He's not at Terra's memorial." Raven said through the Communicator "He always comes here ones a week to pay her respects." She shrugs.

"I have search through every part of the city for Friend Beastboy." Starfire exclaims "Oh, where did he run off to?"

"I don't know, Star. Call me when something's up." Robin then gets a call from his communicator, it was Thunder and Lightning.

"Robin here, report." He commanded.

"Thunder here, we've been trying to look around Arizona for any leads. Lightning said he heard some guy who spotted a flying giant green bird that's headed to the East of the mountains."

"Did he say which location?" Robin asked the demigod brothers.

Lightning respond "Well, he said the green bird was heading towards a place called Colorado."

"WHAT?!" Robin yelled, causing the demigod brothers to jump.

Robin calms down a little, the Titans have been searching for their green friend for four days and no one had any sleep. Why would he run away without talking to them? Aren't they his family?

Robin rubs his temple, trying to focus on the situation on the mass search for a missing Titan. BeastBoy's not here in jump, and is not here in the West coast, he's somewhere in Colorado. "Okay, Thunder, and Lightning, you two will watch over Jump City, I'll send some old friends with you. There names are Kid Flash and Wondergirl. Cyborg, Raven, and Starfire, we're going to Colorado. We got a lead."

"Oh, joyous!"

"Aw right, A lead."

"Finally." Raven said as she flies straight to Titans Tower so the others could meet up to get inside the T-ship.

XOXOXOXOX

Garfield wakes up the next morning, sleeping in the guest room, not Kitty's room he was last time. He now where's a blank white t-shirt, and gray sweat pants. He got out of the bed and head out of the room. He kind of likes the hospitality in the Institute, he kind of like Kitty, thinks Logan is cool, and Storm sort of reminds him of a goddess the villagers talked about from his days exploring Africa with his parents.

As he walked into the kitchen, he sees Logan again, eating bacan and eggs (Garfield wouldn't try to complain, fearing the man who can unsheathed claws from his knuckles). Logan was wearing a different outfit today. It's a yellow fullbody uniform with short dark blue shoulder pads, black stripes around his body, and dark blue gloves and boots. He has a belt on with an 'X' buckle on it.

Garfield then notice Gambit at the stove, cooking something good, and Rogue sitting at the table drinking coffee. "Sleep well, sug?" She asked Garfield, as he shyly replied "Yeah, I did."

"Kitty was looking for you, ya'know." Logan takes the last bite "She said she wants to show you around the school."

"Zat Kitté, she's very infatuated wit ze you, no?" Gambit stated to Garfield.

"Uh, thanks for the tip. I'll make sure I'll meet her." As Garfield said, Kitty phase through the door, and the two were so close, their lips touched eachother. They blushed as they break away.

"Sorry." They said in unison.

Garfield coughs for a moment, while Kitty twisted her hair and finally spoke "So, would you like to look around campus, and maybe around New York?"

"New York?" Garfield questioned "I thought I was still in Colorado?"

Kitty giggled "I guess your really far from home."

"Yeah, far from home." Garfield respond with a sad tone.

Logan got up, wears his mask in his head, which is a yellow mask with blue ear-like covers around the eyes. "Duty calls. Be back in 2 days." He told as he leaves outside.

"Where ya goin, Wolverine?" Rogue asked.

Logan respond "I got a bone to pick with a certain merc with a mouth." As Logan leaves, Garfield had some breakfast with Kitty and Rogue. They each get a meal from Gambit with his Cajun cuisines, luckily for Garfield, one of them is vegetarian.

"So he's called Wolverine, huh?" Garfield deducted, "I thought he would be called, like 'The Tiger Guy."

"Must be the claws." Kitty countered, and then changed the subject to ask him"So, Garfield. What's it like being with the Teen Titans?"

This gave Garfield a pause for the moment. The subject of being with the Teen Titans is rather a touchy subject. "How did you figured I was a Titan?" He asked.

"Well, I've read some papers and the news about you and your team." Kitty respond "I was wondering if you know some good stories..."

"Or the reason why you left." Rogue cuts in as she sips her coffee. Garfield payed attention to the skunk haired girl, she reminded him of Raven a little. "Sorry if I said anything bad, but from what I heard from Gambit, you were a runaway. Did something happened that caused you to get away from Jump City?" She sound concerned.

Garfield looked down, with a heavy weight of guilt in his mind "Can we talk about this later?" He asked, as Rogue answered "Anytime you feel like it, sug."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

**An hour has passed, Kitty has shown Garfield around campus, meeting the other students, and have him experience the danger room(Gave him a level 2 stage). **

**"Wow, I didn't know the danger room can be so exasperating." Garfield stated.**

**"You'll get used to it." Kitty replied, "Now that I've shown you around the school, lets head to New York."**

**"But wouldn't attracted attention? Is there anything that can make me...not green?"**

**"Hmm...Lets see if Forge has something in mind." Kitty suggested as the two went to look for Forge.**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXOOXOXOXOXOXO**

**In the mountains of Colorado, the Titans, Robin, Starfire, Cyborg, and Raven, are searching for their missing friend. They've looked around the forests, shouting his name.**

**"BeastBoy!" Starfire shouted, causing an echo.**

**"Yo, grass stain!" Cyborg yelled, sounding annoyed when there's no green boy in sight.**

**"None of this wouldn't have happened if you just looked for further evidence to prove BeastBoy's innocence." Raven blamed on the Boy Wonder, with a disdained tone.**

**Robin sighs and glared at the empath "Look, I know I mest up. It was unprofessional, how was I supposed to know Adonis was the one that attacked you?"**

**"Aren't you supposed to be a junior detective?" Raven said sarcastically.**

**This pissed off Robin "Sometimes, detectives make mistakes. Maybe the real reason Beastboy left is because of you."**

**"Excuse, me?" Raven said, sounding as pissed as Robin.**

**"Think about it, Raven. All you've done to him is put him down, insulting him, throw him out the window, and not give a damn about him in general." Robin stated, making Raven angry.**

**Raven countered "But what about you? You never take him seriously. You always put him down whenever you two have a sparring match. It always goes the same way; Beastboy loses, Robin claims invincible! Azar, Robin, sometimes underneath that mask, you can be such a bastard!"**

**Robin's vein popped, "Hey, it's not my fault he goofs off and doesn't take the missions seriously! I've been working hard putting this team together for 2 years, while my mentor founded the Justice League in 5!"**

**"And what, prove that the Titans are better than the League?" She countered, "Face it Robin, your uptight, douchbaggery drove Beastboy to runaway!" She yelled, causing a few trees exploded, making Robin back away.**

**"Friends, please don't argue." Starfire tries to calm the situation, "It is no ones fault, Beastboy wouldn't want you all to argue." Her words reached both of the empath and the red bird as they calm down.**

**"Hey, guys!" Cyborg yelled to his friends "My scanner picked up something. It's big, and green!"**

**Starfire gasp, could they have found Beastboy? She rushed towards the woods, shouting happily "Beastboy! Oh we have missed you so!" The Titans have followed her to the direction, hoping they have found their lost little brother.**

**"BeastBoy! We've missed you so...much?" Starfire said as the Titans stopped as they approached someone, or something, that's big and green, and where's purple pants, but it's not Beastboy.**

**Their jaws dropped as they saw a huge, green, muscular man, probably as big as Cinderblock. He was green all over, with his hair a dark shade of green, and wore a pair of stretched purple pants. He could rivaled mammoth in height.**

**"Hulk isn't a boy..." The huge green giant stated, and yelled "HULK ISN'T SOME PUNY CHILD LIKE YOU!"**

**The Titans shivered by this 'Hulk's fury "Titans, in a situation like this, we run and go along our way." Robin said as the Titans backed away.**

**The Hulk grunted and, like if he heard something else in the woods, he bend over to the ground, and jumped really high up the sky! Making the Titans breathless.**

**"Freeze!"**

**It was then, unexpected, the Titans are surrounded by a bunch of armored soldiers, a few hulkbuster robots, cargo trucks, and an unpleased general looking at the Titans like they just broke a window.**

**"All of you kids, in my cargo, NOW!" Said the furious general.**

**The Titans did what they are told, since the general is part of the law. **

**"Man, Beastboy must be pretty miserable right now." Cyborg said, annoyingly.**

**XOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXOX**

**"So, are you ready to go?" Kitty asked Garfield.**

**Garfield, thanks to Forge's holo-watch, appears to be a Caucasian boy with dirty blonde hair, and green eyes, wears a blue T-shirt and dark jeans and white shoes. "Ready when you are, beautiful." He said, making Kitty blush.**

**"Cool, lets go!"**

**########**

**The Titans are in a pickle with Thunderbolt Ross(if you figure it out already) while Garfield and Kitty travelled the wonders of New York. Who will they meet? Stay tuned.**


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own anything mentioned here in the story

Enjoy reading

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXOOXOXOXOXOXOX

X-5: Manhattan

"You know, Kitty. I heard some strange stuff that's been happening in New York." Garfield said as he and Kitty ride on the bus towards Manhattan.

"What makes you say that?" She playfully asked him, sitting closely to him.

Garfield respond "Well, from what I heard, it's practically the center of more weirdness than Jump city. Giant dragons, alien invasions, giant robots." He listed, and continues "I always wondered what's the big deal around here."

"Welcome to Manhattan, capital city of the superhero community." She giggled, making Garfield laugh. The bus stops as the bus driver called 'East Street'. "We're here!" Kitty called out, she brings Garfield out of the bus.

The two walked around the busy streets of New York, Garfield looked around the city block, he spotted a huge man wearing a large trenchcoat, with orange stone feet, along with a blond spiky hair guy. He looked away, doesn't want any trouble until the guy shouted "Hey Kitty!"

Kitty scoffs as she and Garfield turned around and see the same two Garfield looked at a second ago. "Hi, Johnny, Ben!, Garfield, meet Johnny Storm, and Ben Grimm, also known as the-"

"Human Torch." Garfield said as he looked at the two with wide eyes "And your the Thing!"

"Looks like yer new boyfriend is a fan of us." Ben chuckled with his Brooklyn accent.

"Hey! I'm not her- well she- " Garfield stuttered as Kitty holds his arm.

"Don't mind him, Garfield." She told him, "So what kind of adventure did the Fantastic Four go to?" She asked the two Celebrity heroes.

Johnny replied "Oh, you know. We've just prevented another invasion attempts from the Moleman and his mole people, by the way, how's yours?"

"Well, Mr. Hot-head, the X-Men have rescued poor Garfield from that Sabertooth." She replied back.

"Oh, so the kid's a mutant, too?" Ben asked, "So what's yer superpower?"

Garfield gulped "Well, um... I can changed into any animal I can think of. Plus, I'm green under this disguised."

Johnny was thinking for the moment "Hold up, green, can changed into any animals..." He snaps his fingers, "Your BeastBoy of Teen Titans!"

"Uh...how did you figured that out?" Garfield asked, nervously.

"I'm a fan, dude! Your like, one of the coolest teen heroes across the West Coast!" Johnny exclaims, then requested "Can you turn into a tiger?"

"Johnny, me and Gar have other things to look around." Kitty said, holding Garfield's arm "C'mon, Gar. Lets go see the Avengers mansion!"

"Wait, the Avengers?" Garfield asked, "As in, the New York's own Justice League?"

"Yep!" She replied.

XOXOXOXOX

Garfield was flabbergasted. Here, standing near the gates of the famous Avengers mansion, run by the mightiest heroes.

"Lets go in!" Kitty suggested, pulling the dazed changeling through the gates. This would count as trespassing.

Kitty rang the doorbell of the Avengers mansion. Garfield stood there, nervous that he's on the doorstep of the house of the biggest heroes in history. He have seen the news about how the Avengers defeated the Masters of Evil, HYDRA, The Serpent Society, and sometimes team-up with the Justice League.

The door opens and reveals a tall man with a red face, and yellow eyes, with green clothe covering the rest of his head. He wears a green and yellow uniform with a yellow cape wrapped around him. Garfield recognized him as The Vision.

"Greetings, Katherine Pryde." Said the android, "What brings you here in the Avengers mansion?"

"Oh, I'm giving Garfield a tour around New York," She answered "is Scarlet here?"

"Why yes." Vision replied "She's having tea with Captain America and Wasp. Shall I take you and Garfield there?"

"Sure!" She agreed, she and Garfield entered the mansion and Garfield was astonished. The huge mansion that houses the Earth's greatest heroes, is bigger than the Doom Patrol HQ and Titans Tower. At the halls, you can see statues of Iron Man, Captain America, Thor, Hulk, Wasp, and Ant-Man, the founding members of the Avengers. Passing through the mansion is a spiky haired blond man wearing purple shades, a black stealth uniform with a purple arrow symbol on his chest. He's also carrying arrows on his back and a bow. Kitty waved at him as he did the same.

Finally, Kitty and Garfield have reached to the huge kitchen. There, they saw a young man with jet black spiky hair, blue eyes, and a goatee. He wore a black shirt with white sleeves, and blue jeans. The second person is a woman with long blonde hair, wears a mask simular to Robin's, wears a black leotard with a yellow zigzag on it, and a red robe wrapped around. She wears black arm sleaves that almost reached her bare shoulders, and black thigh high boots.

"Toni! Carol!" Kitty shout, as the other two looked up and see a friend.

"Good to see you, Kat." Carol said as she hugs Kitty, as Kitty hugs her back.

Tony walks up and shook Kitty's hand "Great to see you again, Kid."

"C'mon, Iron-Man. If we haven't saved your butts when HYDRA tries to take over Manhatten by turning everyone into Red Skulls." Kitty countered, reminiscing the event where the X-Men and the Avengers worked together to stop HYDRA from spreading a disease that could kill millions of New Yorkers, and mutants as well.

"Hey, that's like, what, a month ago?" Tony countered, then took notice of Garfield, "So, is this kid one of the X-Men, too?"

"Um..." Garfield shyly tries to respond "...in the moment, yeah. Garfield Logan, nice to meet you, Mr. Stark." He greeted.

"Likewise." Tony replied back, "A friend of Wolverine, is a friend of mine."

"Wolverine?" Gar question.

Carol answered "Sure, Wolverine is a member of the Avengers."

"Along with Spider-Man, Luke Cage, Hulk, Falcon, and my brother, Quicksilver." Said a female voice, making Kitty and Garfield turn to the other side.

Appearing is a gorgeous woman with long brunette hair, wearing a pink, hair band-like helmet around her face. Her attire is a red cape, a red corset leotard, and pink stockings with red knee high boots with matching arm sleeves. Next to her is a heaving built soldier-like man. He wears a blue mask with the letter 'A' on his forehead, with his mouthpiece exposed, and wings above his exposed ears. His uniform is blue with a star on his chest, red and white stripes across his torso, and matching red gloves and boots, and he's carrying a round shield with a star at the center around the red and blue circles. And lastly, flying above the Captain is a small woman, whose simular to Bumblebee, except she's a Caucasian woman with brunette bobbycut hair, wearing yellow antennas around her ears, and wears a strapless dress-skirt with yellow and black across, black spandex, and matching yellow boots. Also she has insect wings.

"Nice to see you, Kitty!" Said the tiny flying woman, who grew to an average size person, about as tall as Kitty. They both hugged and Kitty introduced them to me. "Garfield, meet Wasp, Captain America, and the Scarlet Witch."

Garfield looked at the Captain, and gave him a salute "It's an honor to meet you, sir!" He respectfully said. "Garfield Mark Logan, aka Beastboy, Ex-Doom Patrol, and former Teen Titan, sir!"

Cap couldn't help but chuckled "At ease, son. No need for formalities." He patted Garfield's shoulder, making the changeling rest at ease.

"BeastBoy?" Wasp questioned "But isn't he, um...green?"

Garfield held his disguise watch and press it, making his skin turn back green, surprising the Avengers.

"Woah." Wasp gasp "He's as green as Hulk!"

"But scrawnier than the Hulk." Scarlet Witch countered, making Garfield blush and rub his head.

Tony finally asked "So, what's Beastboy doing here all the way in Manhatten?"

"We(the X-Men) rescued Gar from Sabertooth in Colorado." Kitty answered "If it weren't for me and Wolverine, this cute guy would've been taken away to Magneto!"

'She thinks I'm cute?' Garfield thought, 'I wonder what else she thinks of me?'

Garfield tapped Kitty's shoulder "Um, isn't there anywhere else we can go, 'Kat?"

Kitty looked surprised that Garfield used one of her nicknames, and answered "I know a good Café that's only a few blocks." She grabs Gar's hand and they've exit out of the mansion. They said their good-byes to the Avengers as they head off to the Café.

XOXOXOXOX

"Wow, I have never seen a General this pissed off." Cyborg said as the Titans exited out of the Cargo truck after a long, 2 hour interrogation from General Ross. He questioned them what are they doing here in Colorado and how it's there fault that they let Hulk escaped. Robin tries to explain that they were looking for their lost teammate, BeastBoy. Ross scoffs them as irresponsible teenagers who could've gotten themselves killed when they faced the wrath of Hulk. Robin got mad as he tries to explain the situation, only to end with Raven shutting there mouths up.

Now, Robin is still angry, for being stuck on the interrogation for hours has only delayed their search for BeastBoy.

Until now.

"Friends! Come quickly!" Starfire yelled as the Titans followed her. They stopped and what they saw, was a belt, and a blackshirt with a purple stripe.

These were BeastBoy's clothes.

The Titans have found a lead, "Thanks, Star. Now we have a lead!" Robin exclaims as Starfire blushed. The shirt and belt were lying in the forest near a cabin bar, so the Titans went inside the bar and saw the bartender sweeping the mess that occurred the other day.

"Uh, excuse me, sir." Robin said to get the bartenders attention.

The bartender looked at the boy wonder, and introduced himself "Stan the bartender, how can I help you?" He then shook Robin's hand.

Robin respond "We're here to look for our missing friend."

"He's green, pointy ears, makes bad jokes all the time." Cyborg detailed.

Stan was rubbing his chin, trying to remember someone who fits in the description "Well, I saw a huge green man that came here today."

"You mean, the one called the Hulk did this mess?" Starfire asked.

"Nope, this bar was already like this, Luckely my insurance covers superbeings having bar fights." Stan mumbled.

"What kind of 'superbeings'?" Robin asked, looking stern.

Stan gave an honest answer "Well, I remember it like how I remember the good old Captain, punching Hitler in the face." Raven can be heard grumbling, "It was a calm day in this bar, full of roughians, bounty hunters, forest hunters, biker babes, and that businessman that sells fake shoes. Then, there was this kid, I didn't get a good look at 'em sinse he's wearing a hood. Then there was this other guy, he wore a cowboy hat, or was it a truckers hat? He sit beside the boy, and they both shake hands. But at an instant, I saw the kids skin. It green for some reason."

This caught the Titans attention from Stan's story, as he continues "But then, the exciting part happened. This big, hairy guy came in and tries to snatch the kid, but then, the man with the hat protected the kid, by stabbing the big guy with, t-these claws coming out of his knuckles!" The Titans are surprised by this story.

"C'mon, don't be hanging on us, what happens next?" Cyborg said, gripping his fist, feeling the excitement from the story.

"Okay, so the two men battled in my bar, one who's twice as the opponent, while the opponent has claws, but the fight concluded. Both the claw-man and the green kid, disappeared!"

The Titans jaws dropped, Raven made a face-palm, and Robin clenched his fist as he hit the already damaged table "DISSAPEARED?" He yelled, "HOW ON EARTH CAN BEASTBOY AND THAT CLAWMAN DISSAPEARED OUT OF NOWHERE?"

Stan remains calm "Like I said, one moment they were here, then they phased down the floor. The big guy left the bar, and he didn't buy anything."

Robin glared at the bartender, then turns around and ordered "Lets get out of here."

As the Titans headed out of the bar, they are met with a woman in front of them. She has red hair, blue eyes, and tan skin.

"Excuse me, but I may have know where was that man with claws have taken that kid." She said, getting the Titans her attention.

"What do you know?" Robin questioned her.

The woman answered "Well, what I saw was that the green kid was being carried off by the man with the claws, and a brown haired girl with a ponytail. I may have over heard them that they're headed to New York."

The Titans gasp, Beastboy was somewhere, in New York.

"We must retrieve Beastboy from the man with claws!" Starfire exclaims.

Robin raised his eyebrow and asked the woman "Do you know anything about this man with claws?"

The woman respond "I've read about him once, he's a dangerous man and so is his accomplices. I hear he's recruiting kids like your friend into his army."

The team now looked concern. Raven is now worried that her best friend, Beastboy, is in trouble.

Robin gave the order "Alright, Titans. We're going to search and rescue Beastboy in New York."

Starfire starts to look sympathetic "Oh, I hope Beastboy is safe. Who knows what kind of peralls BeastBoy must peralled."

XOXOXOXOX

"OK, you must try this flavor." Kitty insisted.

Gar took the bite out of the ice cream, and he feels the sweet sensation.

"Dude, I want to marry this ice cream. And then, New York."

Kitty smiled, the two decide to head back to the Mansion, while holding hands. They went inside the bus to Bayville, finally Garfield spoke to her.

"I had a great time here, in New York, and with you, Kat." Garfield said. His eyes locked in on Kat's(Kitty's) eyes, starring for hours.

Then, they shared a kiss.

XOXOXOXOX

In a abandon factory, in an unknown location, stood a chair. Sitting on the chair is a old, but well built man wearing a red cape, a dark purple robe with pants, and purple gloves and boots. He also sports a red helmet with a 'M' shaped visor. He picks up a communicator that shows the woman the Titans encountered.

"The Titans are heading towards New York as we speak, Magnus." Said the woman, who morphs into a blue skinned woman with blood red hair, and yellow eyes on the screen.

The old yet royalty like man respond "Excellent, Mystique. Now we must set our course to Jump City to negotiate with Brother Blood."

As the communicator shuts off, Magnus stands up and called out his Brotherhood. "My mutant brothers, lets set our next course to Jump City. We shall spread our message to all humans to bow before us."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXOOXOXOXOXOXOX

Magneeeeeeeeeeetttttttttooooooo! Yeah, got the story pumping up! Also, Beastboy and ShadowCat fluff! Tune in next time as Garfield shares his backstory!

Review, Follow, and Fav!

Sayonara!


	6. Chapter 6

Guess who saw 'The Wolverine?' This guy!

Anyway, I do not own the Teen Titans, The X-men, or anything else in the marvel/DC universe.

Enjoy reading.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXOOXOXOXOXOXOX

X-6: Telling Origins.

Gar and Kat made it back to the Institute. Once they're inside, they went into the living room and met up with Iceman, Nightcrawler, Cyclops, Rogue, Jean, and Wolverine, looking tired.

"What happened to you guys?" Kat asked them.

Cyclops got up and answered "Just another encounter with Arcade."

"Who's Arcade?" Gar asked.

Rogue gave him a reply "Some scrawny nerd who builds death traps."

"Why didn't you call me?" Kat asked "Me and Gar could've gotten you guys out of there."

"Sorry fualine, ve vould've van't to interrupted your date vith the green one." Nightcrawler stated, with a smirk.

Wolverine got up from the couch "All right, I want all of you kids in the danger room. That includes you two" he pointed at Gar and Kat "I want everyone to be there at 7, those who don't make it to the danger room, will get one month of cleaning the Blackbird." He smirked.

Everyone were too tired to groan about it. They have 3 hours till they go train in the danger room. Iceman goes to the kitchen and gets a bottle of soda and heads back to the room.

"I guess you guys have trouble with villains yourself." Gar pointed out.

Rogue looked at the green changeling "And I guess you and your old team had the same villain problem."

Gar smirked "Please, the villains back at Jump consist of a Austin Powers wannabe, a crazy magician, and a couch potato with an advance tv remote!"

"What crimes did the Austin Powers guy did?" Iceman asked.

"Well, one time he trapped me and the Titans in his clashed color so called 'school', and then trying to turn Jump City into some weird Monty Python world. The only serious villain the Titans have ever fought was..." Gar paused for a moment, couldn't get to mention the name of the Titan's arch foe, then he finally said "Slade."

"What was his crimes?" asked Cyclops.

"He's a manipulative psychopath who will never stop as long as he get what he wants, Jump City and a apprentice." Gar shivered, causing the X-Men to concern about him as he continues "My leader, Robin, was so obsessed with catching Slade, like Sherlock with Morality. He once secretly created a persona called Red-X, as a cover to get closer to Slade. He never trusted us about what he's doing."

Then, Gar feels a bit of rage "His obsession almost cost our lives, but it also cost our trust in him. Slade always had the upperhand, he once blackmailed Robin into being his apprentice just to save us, but we've managed to get him back. Then, Slade turns his attention to Terra."

"Whose Terra?" Kat asked him.

Gar looked at her, remembering the kiss they shared, he gave her a proper response "Terra was once our friend when she showed up. We tried to recruit her into joining the Titans, but due to a misunderstanding, she runs off.

"You see, Terra had this problem with controlling her powers. Slade took interest in her and used her mental insecurities to pose as a spy when she returned to join the Titans. Me and Terra were close, until one night when we went out at the amusement park, Slade told everything about her. I was heartbrokened.

"When she became Slade's apprentice, I know that deep down she was still good. But that was the Titan's downfall. She took us all down, one by one. We came back after Slade and Terra took over the city, Terra ran away from us.

"I followed her into some cave in the center of the Earth. Once I got there, I saw her, crying and bruised up by Slade's beatings. Turns out the suit she wore became attached into her body, so Slade can control her. When the rest of the Titans came in, we all try to help Terra, even though she betrayed us.

"Terra saved us when the Earths core starts to go unstable, she used her powers to stop it, only for the lava to cover her up into stone. The city is safe, Slade's dead, and everything was back to normal."

"Is Terra's...sacrifice the reason you left the Titans?" Jean asked him.

Gar hesitatedly answered "No, I left for another reason."

"Care to tell us the details, runt." Wolverine asked.

Gar gulped for a minute and gave the X-Men his story "Well, to start off, my powers activated when I started changing into different animals at the age of 6. My parents were biologists, we traveled to Africa to look for a cure for Sakurita. We even traveled to Wakanda and met its king. One day, I got bitten by a rare green monkey, causing me to get sick. My father made a cure, the result of it turned me green. My parents decided for me to return home through a boat trip. But the boat was heading straight towards a waterfall. My mom told me to fly away, I did so, only to witness there deaths.

"It was then I met the Doom Patrol. They adopted me and gave me a home, I adopted the name BeastBoy, and they were on one mission: defeat the Brain and his Brotherhood of Evil. I've been with them for years, but I decided to go on my own when I turned 13.

"So I went to Jump City, thinking of making a name for myself. But then, I meet some other heroes, Robin, Starfire, Cyborg, and Raven. We both formed the Teen Titans after defeating the alien conquerors called the Gordanians, who wanted Starfire back as a prize.

"I lived with the team for a while, Robin was made leader, even though he doesn't have any powers. I was loyal to the team, I always think to myself that my friends would help me, no matter what the situation.

"A week ago, we fought a very cocky villain called Adonis. I was the one who defeated him, only for the both of us to fell on some chemicals. Sinse then, I started to act a little arrogant, aggressive, and possessive. Something triggered my anger, and it appeared. The Beast is what I called it.

"The Beast was released inside of me, and the Titans tried to beat it when they saw it holding Raven with its teeth. When it shifts back to me, they thought I hurt her.

"Raven was put into a healing trance, while I was straped down to a chair. Robin interrogated me, forcing me to remember what happened, even threaten to send me to jail."

"HE WHAT!?" Rogue shouted, causing everyone to jump, Nightcrawler poofs out and appeared again, holding the top lamp.

Rogue realized everyone was looking at her angry self, she calms down and said "Sorry, continue what happened after that."

Gar continues his story "Well, once Robin keeps interrogating me, that was when the Beast came out again. I, or we, escaped the Tower. It turns out Adonis was also affected by the chemicals and he was the one who tried to attack me and kidnapped Raven. Sinse then, my name was cleared, Cyborg created an antidote to cure me and Adonis, but the Beast is still inside of me.

"I decided to quit the Titans, sinse they don't trust me anymore. It's for the best actually, I'm just a liability to the team. I'm always the jokester, trying to get a few laughs, but all I got is insults from Raven, and lectures from Robin. I'm just the weakest member of the team."

Kat looked at Garfield's sorrow. She decide to make Gar feel better. She embarrassed him, giving him a hug. She then told him "Gar, your not weak. You have a gifted power that you used to help the world. We don't care what your teammates think about you, your not a liability."

"And if you need help controlling your inner beast, I can help out." Wolverine offered "I know a thing or two about keeping your instincts in control."

Gar smiled a little "So, does that make me, an X-Man?"

"Your Kidding, bro? Your practically already a member!" Iceman exclaimed, giving a Hi-Five with Gar.

"C'mon, lets head to the danger room." Cyclops ordered, "Logan's got plenty of training for us."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXOOXOXOXOXOXOX

So what awaits in the Danger Room? Find out next chapter.

also, Arcade is an actual villain from the x-men comics.

Review/Fav/Follow please!


	7. Chapter 7

I don't own anything, yadda yadda, here's the story.

Enjoy

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXOOXOXOXOXOXO

X-7: Danger Room

Robin hated going to New York.

There's nothing wrong there, New York is perhaps the biggest city with a massive crime rate, not as big as Gotham though.

The real problem was that the NYC is basically home of many superheroes, vigilantes, tons of villains, mercenaries, government agents, mystical gods, and dangerous maniacs. New York is practically a place for a superhero community, and the fact that the superheroes themselves are considered human! And the weirdest part, is that no one is surprised by the fact that when aliens, or monsters attack, like they're used to it.

The Justice League agreed to leave New York alone, since it has its handful of heroes like the Avengers to protect the city. How does aliens like the Kree or the Skrulls gets passed by the Watchtower is a mystery.

However, now that the Titans have discovered that BeastBoy is somewhere captive in New York, they must search around the city to find there missing friend and bring him home. Robin call in the mic in the T-Ship they're flying to pick up Cyborg.

"Cyborg, did you have any information on the man that took BeastBoy?" Robin asked the metal man.

Cyborg reports "Well, there is some info on a few websites. He's called the Wolverine, a very dangerous mutant that doesn't hesitate to strike down the enemy."

"What website saids that?" Raven asked, eagerly.

"Some website called MRD, Mutant Registration Division. There's something fishy going on about this." Cyborg said while scratching his metal chin.

"What do you mean, Friend Cyborg?" Star asked, "And what does fish has to do with it?"

Cyborg answered her question "Well, I've been thinking about what that woman from Colorado said, about the way she said that Beastboy was kidnapped by a dangerous man and a brunette girl."

"Cyborg, you've read the reports, this Wolverine guy sounds like a loose cannon, possibly a killer." Raven stated. "I don't know about this brunette girl, but she's involved in this too." Now her voice sounded venomous, something about the brunette girl that took her best friend away made her angry.

Starfire starts getting worried "I dare not to imagined what kinds of torture is our friend Beaastboy enduring."

"Don't say that, Star." Raven yelled at the Tamaranean girl, "Sorry, it's just that the last part you said is the last thing to think about."

"Don't worry, guys." Robin said "We're going to find Beastboy and make sure to clear up our misunderstanding. We'll rescue him and try to be better friends for him." As he said that, the Titans are assigned to different New York Locations. Unbenoweth to them, Robin's expression changed as he starts to look serious.

If the WereBeast was loose again, he will have no choice.

XOXOXOXOX

"You alright, Rogue?" Shadowcat asked, while putting on her X-Men uniform which is a black bodysuit with a yellow horizontal line. Both the girls are in the locker rooms.

Rogue stared at her young friend and reply "Yeah, Kit. Imma just a little worn out." She then massage her temple.

"Is this about Gar's story?" Jean asked, pointing Rogue's problem.

Rogue sighs and said "Yes. The part that got me the most was the part where his former leader threaten him to lock 'em up."

"We all know how you felt about some humans being prejudice about mutants, Rogue." Kat pointed out.

Rogue glared at her and respond "Sure, there will be some humans, whether it be Batman, The Titans, MRD's, or The Friends of Humanity, they will do nothing but judge us. No one will accept us for who we are. Hearin' that story broke my heart, y'all." Tears starts to flow, Jean and Kat carefully hugged her, trying not to get in contact with her skin.

XOXOXOXOX

"Has Kitty ever dated someone before?" Gar asked the guys while they're changing in the locker room. Garfield just lean on the lockers labelled 'X'.

Iceman, Cyclops, and Nightcrawler are hesitant about Gar's answer, finally Cyclops respond "What makes you asked that questioned?" He asked, in concern.

Gar replies "Well, I was just wondering that Kitty ever dated someone before she met me."

"Aw, iz zis about your date with Kath'rine, did ju two...aufstellen?" Nightcrawler said in a segesstive manor, making Gar blushed as he already knows what the German word actually meant(Thanks for the world language studies by Rita).

Iceman joins in and answers Gar's question "Well, she did loved this one dude, but he's gone now." He said as he look down in sadness, Cyclops and Nightcrawler does it too.

"I guess this guy must've been a great X-Men." Gar stated.

"C'mon, guys. Lets head to the danger room." Cyclops instructed, as the guys headed out of the locker room and head towards the Danger Room.

XOXOXOXOX

"All right, punks." Wolverine exclaims as he stood in the danger room, facing the team, "Today's training session, we're going to fight giant robots, and not just any giant robots, but Sentinals."

"What's a Sentinal?" Gar asked, Cyclops answered "Mutant hunting androids that hunts down registered mutants."

"We've fought those tinker toys for 4 years." Wolverine countered "Now that the President shut down the Sentinal program and Trask Industries being bought by Lexcorps, there's still the Master Mold, an A.I. Program that wants to wipe out not only mutants, but humanity too."

The danger room starts forming into an apocalyptic world, with smashed cities and Sentinals flying around, looking for mutants.

Gar told himself that it's just a simulation, none of this is real. Kat notice this and grab his hand and whispered "It's okay, Gar. There's nothing to worry about."

"All right, first bub to take down 10 Sentinels before me, gets to pilot the Blackbird!" Wolverine yelled as he ran towards the nearest Sentinel as he unsheathed his Andamantium claws.

"Lets do this in teams." Cyclops suggested "Team Alpha: IceMan, Nightcrawler, Jean your with me, that leaves you guys in Team Beta with Wolverine!"

"Does he agree to this?" Jean yelled, and saw a headless Sentinel fall to the ground next to her. Popping out of its eye is Wolverine.

"Do whatever you want, bub." Wolverine said as he chased down another Sentinel.

"Alpha team, go!" Cyclops called out, as Iceman, Nightcrawler, and Jean rushed towards another Sentinel.

Gar, Shadowcat, and Rogue are left behind as they try to avoid the upcoming misseles. They were explosions everywhere and flames bursting out of the ruins.

"Well, this is fun." Rogue said.

Gar gave her a stoik look that would rivals Robin. "Fun? You call this simulation fun?"

"Think of it as stress relief, sug!" Rogue yelled due to another explosion behind them.

Shadowcat phase through the ruins and placed her hands on Rogue and Gar's shoulders, making them intangible as a missile launched at them.

"How come your not using your powers?" Gar asked Rogue.

Rogue responds "Remember that I said that I can't be touched, ever?" Gar nodded as she continues "Well, if I made skin contact with someone, I absorbed part of their powers, and memories. The catch is, I can make the person knock out!"

"Well, I guess in this situation, you need my powers for this session!" Gar exclaims as he pulls the sleeve from his uniform, revealing his green skinned arm.

"Try not to sleep on me, sug!" Rogue informs as she placed her hand on his arm, absorbing his shape shifting abilities, giving her green skin and pointy ears.

Rogue lets go, as she sees Garfield exhausted and tired. "It'll wear off in about an hour!" She yelled as she transformed into into a Sasquatch and jumped onto a Sentinel.

XOXOXOXOXOX

Outside the danger room, Professor Charles Xavier, Storm, Hank, and Emma Frost watched the X-Men through video of the simulation.

"So Frost, what do you think of young Garfield?" Charles asked the white witch.

She respond "I see potential from the boy. When I heard about him, I thought he would be weak, but when I travelled through his mind when he's unconscious, I sense something primal and powerful inside him."

"I sensed it, too." Charles said, abserving the screen "I think young Garfield may have some, trouble with controlling his powers."

Storm spoke "Maybe dat is da reason why Magneto is interested in him. And soon, Sinister will be interested in his DNA."

"If Garfield learned more of how to use his powers correctly, he would've been the most powerful member of the Titans." Hank deducted.

"True, Hank." Charles replied.

"The Titans doesn't know anything about Garfield's potential. From what I've seen, that human bird boy and the demon girl doesn't care about young Garfield's condition." Emma stated "They've held him back to be strong because the boy wonder is afraid of him, like all humans."

"Emma, we can't keep pointing fingers towards humans." Charles told her "And as I predict, the Titans will see young Garfield again."

XOXOXOXOX

Gar looks overwhelmed by the destruction.

He looked around and see the rest of the x-men fighting the simulation Sentinels. He saw Iceman freezing and shattering the giant androids. Cyclops beaming the Sentinels with his red laser beams coming out of his visors, Wolverine clawing out each robotic heads, Jean using her telepathy as Nightcrawler poofs away from the flying missiles, Rogue morphs into a T-Rex and tackled the giant androids, while Shadowcat phase through the androids, causing its circuitry to malfunction.

Gar watched the excitement, the adranellon rush, but then, something inside of him woke. Something is trying to get out of him. Gar aches as he fell into the ground, and starts growing.

Garfield's powers on Rogue is starting to wear off, causing the southern girl appearing naked. "What th-? That green runt didn't tell me my clothes comes off when I morphed!" She yelled, as she hides herself from anyone seeing her bare self.

Garfield's uniform starts to tear apart. His body starts growing big and fury, giving an appearance of a werewolf-like monster.

The WereBeast has returned.

The WereBeast gave a large howl, giving the attention of the x-men. The WereBeast jumped towards one Sentinel and starts erraticating it, savagely.

Iceman spoke "Dude, is that..."

"...Garfield?" Kat whispered with concern.

"He's as big as the Hulk!" Wolverine exclaims as he watched the WereBeast destroying 10, no 20 Sentinels. It pulls out the power cores from each android's body and clawing out of its circuitry insides.

So far, the simulation faded as the Danger Room is changed back into its original room. The WereBeast stops attacking and glared at the X-Men.

"Don't provoke it." Wolverine ordered "If we don't attack, Gar might calm down and turned back." The X-men did what they were told, except for one.

Shadowcat hesitately walks towards the WereBeast. She knew what she's doing is dangerous, even if she's intangible. "Garfield?" She spoke to it.

The WereBeast stared at the brunette. He looked at her, and finds her familiar. The WereBeast sniffs at her, making Kat nervous. The WereBeast's blank white eyes starts to drowse as he licks her face with its massive tongue.

The WereBeast then starts to shifts back to Garfield, with his tornado up uniform intacted. He fell on top of Kat and smiled at her "Am I an X-men, yet?"

Kat smiled at him and replied "You've took down 20 simulation Sentinels, got a new record, and yes." He kissed him on the forehead, while Gar passed out on her chest.

Wolverine smirked a little "All right, enough romance. Kat, take him up to the nurses office. Cyclops, you developed an X-uniform for the runt. I think he's ready to join the X-men." Cyclops nodded an agreement, and Kat brings Garfield to the door.

"I know yer watchin, Chuck." Wolverine yelled, "The kid decides to stay!"

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXOOXOXOXOXOXOX

Well, that's it for this chapter, tune in next time for Garfield's therapy session with Emma Frost, while the Titans scatter to meet other heroes in New York.

Can you guess which marvel hero will the titans encounter? Post your comments below.


	8. Chapter 8

I do not own the anything mentioned in this story.

Enjoy

/

X-8: Therapy with Emma

Rogue was sound asleep after the training at the danger room. She was looking peacefully in her sleep, until she starts struggling.

Rogue's Dream

_"W-where am I?" Rogue asked herself. She finds herself strapped on a table, with machines connecting in her body. All she sees is one table with knives, scalps, needles, and a towel with blood stains._

_Rogue starts to panic, as she sees her surroundings until she sees a shady man. "Well, well, Garfield..." He said with a venomous tone._

_'Garfield?' Rogue thought about the green boy._

_The man continues "I told you that escaping from me is pointless, now you must be punished." The man picks up two cable wires and put it on her arms. He pulls a lever and Rogue starts getting electrocuted."_

Dream Ends

"NOOOOO!" Rogue screamed, causing Kitty, her roommate, to wake up.

"Rogue, what's wrong?" Kitty asked her.

Rogue was shivering, then finally speaks "I-I think I saw... Gar's memory. I think he didn't gave us a full detail about his past."

/

The next morning, lays an office of Emma Frost. She's a beautiful women with an hourglass figure, with long light blonde hair that reached her shoulders, light tan skin, pure blue eyes and white lips. She wears a white strapless corset with her white cape connected to it, and white jeans with diamond cut-outs, and white go-go boots.

'Looks like I'm going to have to talk to a certain new student today.' She thought.

Speak of the devil, Garfield appeared, coming into her office. "Why hello, Garfield Logan." Emma greeted as she shake hands with the green changeling "I'm Dr. Emma Frost, aka The White Witch, I'm a teacher, therapist, and telepath. You may have your seat right here." She points him towards a beanbag facing her desk.

Garfield is a little shy about the appearance of Emma. She took wiff of it and spoke "You can stop starring at me, you know."

"S-sorry." He respond.

"That's all right, love. A lot of the male students all find me attractive, even Scott Summers has a little crush on me at one point."

Gar chuckled, then changed into his sad expression, Emma continues "Now tell me about yourself, Garfield, tell me about why would you left your team?"

Gar gulped and hesitated, he finally speak "Well, during my time as a Titan, I wasn't really the most serious member of the group..."

Flashback

_"I remember a year ago when we fought these thieves, the HIVE students, Jinx, Mammoth, and Gizmo."_

_The three HIVE students were about to make a heist at a bakery until the Titans came to stop them. "Titans GO!" Robin yelled, as the team faces the Hive Kids. Raven goes against Jinx, Cyborg and Robin went up against Gizmo, and Starfire and Beastboy faces against Mammoth. _

_Raven managed to apprehend Jinx by using Jinx's bad luck against herself, Cyborg and Robin uses their signature sonic boom on Gizmo, but as for Beastboy and Starfire, they have a hard time apprehending Mammoth. _

_Mammoth picks up a light post and swings it over to the two. It missed Starfire, but BeastBoy was hit, causing him to crash onto a wall._

_Starfire managed to defeat Mammoth, which everyone conguadulated her. But BeastBoy didn't get the same gratitude from them._

_"You need to work on your senses, Beastboy." Robin said as he stared at the green changeling "If you weren't so distracted, maybe you wouldn't have lost."_

_BeastBoy looked down for a while and rub his head, trying to hide his sad emotion from Robin's scolding._

Flashback Ends

"Robin was right though, I need to be serious about the missions."

"This Robin boy sounds like a real stick in the mud." Emma stated.

Gar smirked "Wouldn't you believe it. Even though he doesn't have any powers, all he does is using martial arts and cool gadgets. He thinks he's special because he's Batman's sidekick."

"Yes, leave a human to lead a team of superheroes." Emma snarked.

Gar gave her a questionable look "You know, I'm starting to think no one here likes humans that much."

"Oh no, Garfield, we don't "hate" the humans," Emma quoted her fingers "it's just that, sometimes it takes time for humans to accept us. They see mutants, like you and me, as a threat. The Professor always want to create a special bond between humans and mutants. That's why he founded this school, along with his old friend, Maxwell Magnus Eisenhardt, also known to the world, as Magneto."

"Magneto? I heard Kat mentioning that name before." Gar stated.

Emma responded "Yes, well, Magneto is a different story. You see, Charles and Maxwell, or Eric as his real name, met together in England a long time ago. They both founded the Xavier Institue for Gifted Youngsters, and recruited the first X-Men, Storm, Beast, Mystique, and Havoc, Cyclop's father. Wolverine joined later as a teacher to help students to control more of their powers and used them to help people."

"But Max has other plans. He left the school two years later, when the mutants are revealed to the world. Max didn't take kindly when the humans rejected us, due to the fact that he was a Holocaust surviver."

"Sounds like he's been through a lot." Gar stated.

"Yes, so now he has a mind set that mutants are a superior race. So he created the Brotherhood of Mutants, a group of mutants that rage war against humanity."

"His group includes Mystique, an ex-member of the original X-Men and became a mutant terrorist. She's a shapeshifter like you, but can also changed into other people."

"His other followers is Sabertooth, a wild and dangerous mutant that has it in with Wolverine. You may have met him before in Colorado."

"Other members included Avalanche, a man who can create Earthquakes. Blob, an obesed man whose the strongest member. Toad, the most combatant fighter with frog like abilities. Pyro, a pyromaniac mutant who loves nothing but to see the world burn to the ground. And the Juggernaut, whose stronger than the Blob but has more screwlooses in his brain."

"The X-Men has fought them a lot, while we are the peacemakers, the Brotherhood are the terrorists." As Emma finished, Gar looked unsurprised about this. The Mutant Brotherhood sounds simular to the Brotherhood of Evil, except that they're made up of mutants lead by a man with a superiority complex.

"Thanks for answering my question, Ms. Frost." Gar thanked her.

"Please, call me Emma, Ms. Frost makes me sound old." She replied as she continues "Now where were we?"

Gar sighs and respond "Well, as I was saying, back in Jump, I wasn't the most liked guy around, whenever I'm alone..."

Flashback

_BeastBoy was walking around the streets of Jump, going grocery shopping for his tofu dish. When he enter the store, he received some icy glares from the customers. They looked at him, like he's a threat. When he walked towards the isle, he heard the whispers._

_"Isn't that the Titan's pet?" Said a woman whispering to an old woman._

_"It's that animal." Said a man from behind "Why isn't that muty locked up in a cage."_

_Those words stung Beastboy, but he tries to hold it in as he makes it to the register. He left the store quickly as he heads back to the Tower._

_Then, a group of high school jocks noticed the green changeling and decide to approach him._

_As Beastboy walk towards the street, the jocks came in front of him "Aren't you the green freak from the Titans?" Said the blonde jock._

_Beastboy tries to shrugged away, but one of the boys grabbed his shoulder "Hold up, kid. Why don't you let us swing a few punches?" He asked in a threatening tone._

_Beastboy knows full well that he shouldn't use his powers against civilians, so he tries to convinced them that he needs to go back to the Tower, but the jocks shoved him to the wall and start beating him up, mercilessly._

_"Get down, freak!" "Nothing but a chump." "Why would a useless freak like you is even in the Titans?" Those words hurt the boy so badly. Jump city's civilians considered him not one of them, they see him as an animal, a monster, a freak show._

_When he came back to the Tower, he was covered in bruises, luckely he heals quickly and the damage isn't permitted. He rushed towards his room, and silently, cries in his sleep._

Flashback Ends.

"Gar, I'm sorry that ever happened to you." Emma apologized, "Why didn't you tell your old teammates about this?"

"I, I didn't want their pity." Gar respond "Everytime time I'm always alone in the streets, I've always get picked on by some bigots. My uncle, Negative Man, once told me that sometimes some people will see us as unnatural. After those jocks hurt me, I've been hurting myself."

"What do you mean?" Emma asked in concern.

Gar then rolled up his left sleeve, even though theirs nothing on Gar's green skin, but about four scars appeared on his arm suddenly. "I've been using my powers from a chameleon to cover this up."

Emma is shocked by the scars on his left arm. It was worse than she thought, "Gar, your not alone. Some of the students and other mutants did the same thing to themselves."

This lifts the weight of guilt Garfield had, as Emma continues "I saw your demonstration in the Danger Room last night. The WereBeast, that you called it, seems to be something simular to the Hulk."

"Simular?" Gar asked "How?"

Emma explains "The WereBeast seems to be triggered whenever you feel really stressed, angry, or something of a tuamatic moment. Particularly your emotions are now linked to the inner beast inside you. I suggest that you should be trained under Wolverine and Dr. McCoy to help control your instincts, senses, and emotions."

"Wow, thanks Emma." Garfield thanked the diamond beauty "By the way, what powers do you have?"

Emma respond his question "I said it before, I'm a telepath, but I also can turn my whole body into a human diamond."

XOXOXOXOX

"All right team, remember to search around any New York locations." Robin commands "I'll take a look around Queens."

"Then I'll look around the Manhattan." said Starfire.

"All right, then I got Harlem." Cyborg said.

Raven respond "Then I get Hell's Kitchen, Great."

The Titans split through the T-Ship to their destinations.

Elsewhere, a black jet that's been following the Titans. The driver turns out to be Mystique, one of Magneto's spies.

"They're here, just as you predicted, Magneto." She called through a communicator.

XOXOXOXOX

"Excellent, Mystique." Magneto replied, "Now, I've learned that the Empath known as Raven has trouble trusting people, so she makes a perfect candidate for our Brotherhood." As Magneto hangs up, he floats towards a table, where Brother Blood sits across, along with Jinx, Gizmo, and Mammoth behind him.

"So, Magnus." Blood spoke, "Now tell me why the peak of interest of calling me of this, alliance?"

Magneto respond "Simple, sinse we both have one goal, you ruling Jump City, while I bring the humans to its knees."

Then, appearing out of the shadows are five other members of the Brotherhood.

"We are going to shake the world!" Said the russian accent man, called Avalanche. He wears a full body armor with dark blue spandex. He appears to wear a silver helmet, and a goatee.

"Chehehe, those puny humans and the Titans won't see us coming." Boasted the big man called The Blob. He's a large, obese man with a buzz cut, a dark green wresting outfit, and dark boots.

"Yeah, yeah, a-and once we knock those heads off of those Titans, ya hear me?" Stated the sickly green teen called Toad. He appears to be wearing street clothes, a cap, and dreadlocks. He's also sticking out his long tongue.

"Our time is near! Juggernauts gonna smash them all!" Said the Australian sounding Juggernaut. He's about twice as taller then Blob, he wears a round red-brown helmet, and is extremely muscular according to the red body armor he wears.

"I'll burn the whole city to the ground, starting with the schools!" Yelled the maniacal Pyro. He's a flaming red and yellow headed teenage boy, who wears a red jacket with a fire symbol on his back, a yellow shirt, and dark jeans.

"My, how enthusiastic your officers are." Blood comments with an impressive look.

Magneto reply "Yes, while the Titans are away, they seemed to have added their members to watch over their city. But fear not, for they won't see us coming."

"Indeed, but how will you do that?" Blood asked the Master of Magnetism.

"Simply, Blood. Do you know remember how World War II ends?"

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXOOXOXOXOXOXOX

What's Magneto and Blood up to? How will the Titans find BeastBoy? Why does Magneto want Raven in the Brotherhood? Tune in next time!

And yes, the Titans will meet the other Marvel heroes of New York.

Review, comment, fav, follow, and share.


	9. Chapter 9

I don't own anything, so disclaimer, and not mine, but the story is.

Enjoy

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXOOXOXOXOXOXOX

X-9: The Search.

Garfield and Kurt walked around the garden of the Institute. Kurt met up with Gar and decides to get to know eachother.

"So you were an outcast from your home?" Gar asked the fuzzy blue elf.

Kurt replied "Itz hard when you've looked like a blue demon all in your life. The irony is that I'm Catholic."

Gar and Kurt chuckled, as he continues "I was chased out of my home in Germany, until the Professor took me in. Sinse then, I've learned to use my powers to help people, and became quite a swordsman."

"That sounds cool, dude." Gar comments.

XOXOXOXOX

Harlem.

Cyborg parked his ship(parts of the T-sub) on top of the Apollo theater. He jumped out of the building, which startled some neighborhood kids.

He walked around the neighborhood, asking some of the blue collar workers, neighborhood street kids, and teenage mothers(A/N: I'm black, so of course I know what I'm writing about.) but with no luck.

"Man, BB's gotta be around here somewhere." Cyborg said to himself. He then spotted an African American hero, the Falcon, flying towards an appartment building in the streets. He was wearing a red and white outfit and red rings on his arms.

Cyborg walked towards the winged hero, but is blocked by some neighborhood kids, who are so excited in meeting Harlem's neighborhood hero.

"Falcon! Did you beat up any villains today?" Asked one boy.

"Was it the Masters of Evil?" Said one girl.

"Did you team up with Captain America again?" Asked the enthusiastic girl.

Falcon backs away from the enthusiastic kids "Sorry, everyone. I must attend to my nest." All the kids backed away as they resumed playing hopscotch, jump rope, and break dancing.

"Looks like your popular with the kids." Falcon looked up and see a robotic tin man in front of him. "Names Cyborg, of the Teen Titans of Jump City."

"Falcon, hero of Harlem, Avenger part timer." Falcon replied as he shakes Cyborg's metallic hand "So what's a Titan doing here in Harlem?"

"I'm looking for my friend. His name is BeastBoy and my team is searching him in any parts of the NYC." Cyborg answered the winged African American hero. "He's green, pointy ears, has a toothy grin, and makes a lot of bad puns."

Falcon respond "I haven't seen any kid like that. I can help if you know his real name."

This got Cyborg by surprised "Uh...now that you say that, I don't know what's BB's real name. I just assumed it was just Beast Boy."

Falcon raised an eyebrow towards the cybernetic teen "How can you not know his name? I've learned the other identities of the Avengers, hell, people around here knows whose Iron-Man and Captain America is."

Cyborg felt at ease. He was supposed to be BeastBoy's friend, yet he doesn't know his identity. Falcon continues "Look, if your looking for someone, I suggest calling Luke Cage, Hero for Hire."

"Hero for Hire?" Cyborg asked, confused by the implication that theirs a business hero.

"Yeah, he's been around New York, beating criminals up," Falcon respond "and beat up those who doesn't pay him."

Cyborg thanked Falcon when the winged hero gave him directions to the Heroes for Hire. As Cyborg left, his mind is thinking about how he never knew BeastBoy's real name. Was he embarrassed by it? Was he ashamed of something?

As Cyborg walked towards the streets, he got a call from Bumblebee.

XOXOXOXOX

Garfield is now hanging out with Bobby and Banshee, whom are engulfing some pizza, and watching the news update of the Fantastic Four fighting the Frightful Four "Ok, who do you think will win a fight, Thing, or Hulk?" Bobby asked while eating pepperoni.

Banshee debates "Da Thing, cause of 'is rock 'ard body!"

"Well I say the Hulk." Garfield countered "He's a big, lean, mean, and toughest guy around. He's practically indestructible!"

Logan walks in and respond to their debate "I can take down the Hulk, cause I'm about as indestructible as him but with Andamantium."

The three boys looked dumbfounded by Logan's statement as he reached for the pizza.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXOOXOXOXOXOXOX

Queens

Robin brings his R-cycle, traveling around the streets of Queens. All he saw was webs hanging out from the streets of the long islands. All of a sudden, Robin hears a crash from the buildings.

Appearing is what appears to be a green creature that's about a cross between a man and a scorpion. Robin takes a course of action as he throws birdarangs at him, but the Scorpion shoots acid at them using his tail.

"Great." Robin muttered as the Scorpion shoots its organic gunk at the Boy Wonder, but missed him, but it did got part of his cape.

"You think you can stop Scorpion, you puny brat!" Yelled Scorpion, but out of nowhere, web fluid shot at Scorpion's face, causing him to go blind.

"Hey, Scorpy!" hollered a voice, which appears to be a mask hero in red and blue costume, white eyelids, and webs all over. He shoots webs out of his wrist towards Scorpion's tail. "I see your out of jail, again. What is it, the tenth time you got out?"

"Spider-Man!" Scorpion yelled as tries to get the webbing off of his tail, but as he's distracted, the web slinger kicks him in the back, causing the Scorpion to hit the wall. Scorpion tries to get up, but Spiderman keeps shooting his webs onto the Scorpion, binding his arms, legs, and tail to the wall.

Robin is amazed by the spectacular rushed battle. As Spiderman defeats Scorpion, Robin came up towards him. "Pardon me, but I have a few questions."

"Sorry, kid." Spiderman respond "I've got a hot date, tonight. No time for autographs!" He then swings away from the boy wonder, leavings Robin disappointed.

Then, a few police cars came. Robin looked at the cops, who were pointing their guns towards him. "Freeze and step away from the scene of the crime!" Said one mustache cop.

Robin didn't know what to do. Normally cops would be friendly to superheroes like him, but he guested that here in New York, those who wears a mask isn't to be trusted.

XOXOXOXOX

Gar watches Ororo watering some plants by creating a small dark cloud that rains all over the garden. Gar ran towards Ororo with a warm smile.

"Hey Ororo." Gar said shyly.

"Good evening, young Garfield." she replied.

There's something about her that Gar finds familiar. When he was little, he's heard from an African village about a goddess that can create rain from the sky. Ororo fits in that description, her mutant code name is Storm, the weather witch.

"You've ever lived somewhere in Wakanda, Storm?" Gar asked her.

She answered "I have lived around Wakanda, and knew King T'chelle, whom is known as the Black Panther. In fact, I do remember a green child around the village." She was referring to Gar.

"Yeah, I was that same green kid, alone in the village I've lived all my life."

Gar then helped Ororo watering the plants, as they both sprinkled the garden and share their stories about Wakanda.

XOXOXOXOX

Manhatten

Flying around Manhatten, Starfire tries to not draw attention to herself as she flies through the big city. She was fascinated by the sights of so many traffic, the sky high buildings, the advertisement boards, and so many people walking around.

While she looked, she spotted someone. Star was surprised that down near at an outdoor cafe, theirs a huge green woman with a slim muscular build. She has dark green hair, wears glasses, and appears to be wearing a purple suit and black skirt.

Starfire flew towards the green woman and called out to her "Excuse me, miss!"

The green woman looked up and saw a flying orange girl floating towards her "Names She-Hulk, kid. What is it that you want?"

Starfire answered "Well, you remind me of my missing friend. His name is Beastboy and he can changed into different animals, and he is also green like you."

"Well, I don't see any green boy, um..."

"Starfire."

"Starfire, so sorry for the disappointment." She-Hulk replies as the waiter gave her her order of cafe chino.

Disappointed, Starfire flew elsewhere with a sad expression on her face. She wished to find BeastBoy, he was like a little brother she ever had.

XOXOXOXOX

"So, what do you think of your new unform?" Jean asked the changeling.

Gar is now wearing a new X-Men uniform. He has now a black sleeveless bodysuit with white stripes on his sides and black sleeveless gloves.

"This is the most awesome uniform I ever have!" Gar exclaims.

Scott respond "Glad you like it. Each of the X-Men's uniform has a different design and is made for certain types of mutants. Yours is made by the same fabric as your old uniform, so you can changed into any animal you want, without going naked."

Gar chuckled "Thanks, Scott. By the way, have you ever thought of becoming a leader?"

Scott replied "I'm not sure, Gar. Everyone's always saying that I'm the more leadership type. Logan is our leader because he's been hear longer than any of us. When me and Jean graduated, we were assigned as mentors for the new students."

"And what happens if Logan's not available?" Gar asked him.

"Then I guess it's up for the Professor to decide." Scott answered.

Gar and Scott both talk about how their powers work later, as Jean smiled at the two boy's discussion.

XOXOXOXOX

Hell's Kitchen

The walking, emotionless empath, Raven, flies around the despair parts of New York. Her emotions couldn't handle all of this, so she decides to walk on the sidewalks.

As she look around for any sign of BeastBoy, she noticed a glowing light coming from the alleyway. Curious, she decides to see where does that glowing light comes from. On her way, she smell a scent that's a mixed between motor oil, and the flames of hell.

What she looked had her shocked. Standing before her was a man with a flaming skull for a head, wearing a leather jacket, jeans, and boots. She also spotted a motorcycle that's burst into flames.

Raven knew this man as the Ghost Rider.

The Ghost Rider was standing near a pale, lifeless man, laying on the ground. It was sooner that Raven realized that the Spirit of Vengeance sucked out the tainted soul out of that man.

"His sins..." Said the Riders voice that sounds like blood-curdling screams of the tainted "...he has killed 8 women and children in total, burned 3 houses, and embezzlement."

Raven gulped as she's too frozen to move an inch from the Ghost Rider. He's known through legends from every dimension, including Azarath. The Ghost Rider was a vengeful spirit that slain all the evil men and sucks out their tainted souls to deliver through the bottomless pits of hell.

The Rider noticed Raven's fears(even though she won't admit it), and gets closer to her. Raven can feel the fiery flames of hell near her face, and the burning skeleton stares at her soul.

"You carry Trigon's blood inside of you..." The Rider told her, making her quiver in fear. The Rider turns back and heads toward his motorcycle. He starts the engine and drove through the air, not the streets, and leaves flaming hot trails when he drives around.

The whole time, Raven was speechless. She had just encountered the Ghost Rider, anyone whose met the Ghost Rider will never lived to tell the tale.

Wait till BeastBoy hears about this when she finds him.

But as Raven was about to continue her search for the changeling, she felt a presence somewhere behind her. She looked around her area and shout "Whose there?" And prepares for her defense. She uses her powers to search for the person that's been following her.

"It's okay, I'm not here to harm you." Said a womanly voice. Raven looked through the dark alley and saw a dark blue woman with red hair and a skull chakra. She was wearing a black tank top and leather skirt with slits. The woman raise her hand and introduce herself "My name is Mystique, would you like to talk for a second?"

XOXOXOXOX

_"Yes Steve, and Rita, Garfield's doing good in the Institute."_ Professor Xavier said through telepathic communication. He is contacting the Doom Patrol to let them know about Garfield's dialama.

_"That's great to hear, Charles."_ Mentos mentally replied, _"I was thinking of sending Garfield to the institute, but he just up and went. Rita was so worried about him until we've discovered that he's doing fine on his own. It must be fate that he wound up in the institute."_

_"Quite right you are, my old student."_ Xavier respond _"I still remember the time when you refused my offer to join the X-Men back in '87, saying that you want to form your own team to go out on adventures."_

_"I remember it too, Professor."_ Rita replied softly, _"And I'm glad our little Garfield found himself a girlfriend. Katherine Pryde, is it?"_

_"Yes, Rita."_ Xavier answered _"She's one of my top students, a straight A student she is."_

_"And Rita was afraid that he would end up with the dark sorceress girl."_ Negative Man stated.

_"Yes, sometimes a mother can be overprotected of their son. But I assure you Rita, Ms. Pryde on of the most brightest student of mine."_

_"Can't wait to meet her then."_ Steve suggested. _"And tell Garfield that I will expected good grades on his report card."_

Xavier sighs _"You've never change a bit, have you Steve?"_

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXOOXOXOXOXOXOX

Next time, the search continues, what does Mystique want with Raven, will the Titans find BeastBoy?

All of your answers will be told in the next chapter.

Also, GreenPool will be coming soon, and here's a quick thought:

Johnny Rancid, as the Ghost Rider. Do I hear a "yes" or "no"?

Review, comment, follow, and fav.


	10. Chapter 10

I don't own anything, so here's the story.

Enjoy

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXOOXOXOXOXOXOX

X-10: The Search pt. 2

Garfield Mark Logan, aka BeastBoy, is now an X-Men. He's now part of the New Mutants, the 'Freshmen' part of the X-Men. The New Mutants are instructed by Psylocke for combat, and Gambit for coordination.

"So, Misiour Garfield, ready for your training course?" Gambit asked the changeling.

Gar replies "I'm ready for anything you can throw at me."

"All right, I'll show you ze other New Mutants." Gambit told him as he takes Gar to the training room.

XOXOXOXOX

On the roof of the bad side of town, Raven looked at the blue woman known as Mystique. Raven doesn't know if she should trust her, since she can't read Mystique's emotions.

"So, what do you want to talk about?" Raven finally spoke, with curiousity.

Mystique let out a sigh and replied "I want to give you an oppertunity, Rachel Roth."

Raven's eyes grew wide from what Mystique just said "How did you know my real name?"

"I know a lot of things about you, Rachel." Mystique said "Your a member of the Teen Titans, before that you've lived with the monks of Azarath to control your emotions. Oh, and your Trigons daughter."

Raven shivered when she hears her father's name. How does Mystique know about her?

"I know what your thinking, Rachel." Mystique continues "And from the moment I have heard about you, being forced to become a portal for Trigon so he can end the world." She then lean closer to Raven and placed her hand on her shoulder "But I know a way to prevent it."

This caught Raven's curiousity "Where did you get that information and how are you going to do that?"

Mystique gestured her blue hand on top of Raven's lavader hair "I know some people, they're called the inner circle and I know one of their members who can perform a spell that can prevent Trigon from coming to Earth from you."

Raven's emotions in her mind is giving into thought, happy, timid, and sloth wants her to do it, finally ridding the nightmare of Trigon's rule. But on the other hand, wisdom, knowledge, and brave tells her not to deal with her, sinse they don't know Mystique very well, it could be another Malchior incident.

"If you take this offer, I'll tell you where your missing friend is." Mystique added, making Raven interested in the offer, and finding Beast Boy.

XOXOXOXOX

Back in Harlem, Cyborg found his way to a building called "Heroes for Hire".

'Wait till Robin hears about this.' Cyborg thought. As he enters the building, he saw a group of three heroes.

One is a bald, African American with a muscular build, wearing a brown hooded jacket, and cargo pants and combat boots. He's also taller than Cyborg. His name is Luke Cage.

The second one is a Caulcasion male that wears a yellow bandana with black marks on his eyes. He also wears a green suit with a dragon symbol and a yellow robe around his waist. His name is Iron Fist.

The last one is an African American woman with a huge Afro. She's wearing a red jumpsuit with black stripes all over her chest suit and black knee pads. Her name is Misty Knight.

Cyborg keeps thinking to himself that these people looked like they're from a weird 70s blaxploitation film. The three then noticed the cybernetic teen coming in.

"Welcome to Heroes for Hire, home of the great Luke Cage, Iron Fist, and Misty Knight. How may I help you, son?" Said Luke Cage.

Cyborg respond "Um, I'm looking for a little green guy. His name is BeastBoy and I have a lead that he's somewhere in New York."

"Can you describe a little more detailed, honey?" Misty asked him "There's a lot of green people around here, Hulk, She-Hulk, Green Goblin, but no Beast Boy."

Iron Fist asked "Tell us about this, young green boy you wish to find?"

"Well, he's green skin all over, green eyes, has a toothy grin, likes to make jokes, and can change into any animal he can think of." Cyborg described the changeling.

Luke Cage was rubbing his chin, Misty Knight looked up the drawer, and Iron Fist was giving in some deep thought, until Luke came up with something "This Beast Boy reminds me of those mutant honkies from that school for mutants and that Wolverine jackass."

Cyborg's eyes were wide as dinner plates when, serving his memory process, the name Wolverine was on the MRD list. Could Beast Boy be really be in trouble?

"Tell me where is this school?" Cyborg demanded, Luke and Iron Fist weren't startled.

Iron Fist respond "Well, it's at Baysville, you can find the Winchester mansion all the way there."

Cyborg feels a ray of hope that he just found the location where Beast Boy is. "Thanks, man. Wish I can do something to repay you guys."

"20 bucks, for the info we gave ya, brotha from another motha'." Luke Cage told using his famous rhymes.

"Say what?" Cyborg yelled.

"You heard Luke, pay up the dough!" Misty exclaims "We're not called the 'Heroes for Hire' for nothing honey, or do you want yo' metal ass to be filled with bullets?"

Cyborg grumbled as he pays them his 20 bucks "Thank you for helping out the community." Luke said as he received the money.

As Cyborg walks out of the place, he pulls out his communicator and contact Robin "Robin, I just got a tip to BeastBoy's location." He informed.

Robin called back "I know, Starfire founded the information about it, too."

Cyborg raised an eyebrow "Star too? how?"

XOXOXOXOX

Earlier...

At the Daily Bugle, J. Jonah Jameson was looking through pictures of Spider-Man, courtesy sended by Peter Parker.

"Ms. Grant, make sure you send Parker that check for these pictures of Spider-Man!" He yelled out, he then picks up the phone, which has been ringing for quite some time "Yes, what is it?" He called.

"Mr. Jameson, there's someone who wish to find some info on someone, and she's from the Teen Titans."

"From Jump City? Well bring her in." J ordered, as a flash of red and orange blur rushed towards the office of the well known journalist reporter. When Starfire came to his office, she was carrying posters that saids 'Missing Titan' with a picture of BeastBoy. Jameson looked nervous as he leaves a large sweatdrop, until he finally spoke "Um, so what can I do for you, Ms-?"

"Greetings, my name is Starfire of the Teen Titans, as of now, my friends are looking for our friend Beast Boy, and we've searched everywhere in this large city which we've got a tip from a woman from Colorado that he's been taken by a man with claws, who calls himself a 'Wolverine' and a brunette girl whom we don't know about yet, so we've looked everywhere around the city, I even made missing person posters, and then I've learned about the Daily Bugle which shows a lot of news about superheroes and that's why I came here to find out if you know anything about a man with claws!" Starfire gasped from all the rushed explanation that she's given to the shocked Jameson.

J. Jonah Jameson rubbed his temple to concentrate to understand the alien girls explanation "Ok, 'Starfire', let me get this in summery, your looking for a kid name Beast Boy?" Star nodded "And you believe he's around in New York?" She nodded again "And you think he's with a man with claws, who calls himself 'Wolverine'?" Star nodded again.

"Well, all I know is that your friend must be with the X-Men." Jonah suggested, "They lived in a mansion in Bayville. Look up 'Xavier Institue for the Gifted', you can find him there and-" without warning, Jonah was being hugged by Starfire, a bone crushing hug for the poor newsreporter.

"Oh thank you for your assistance!" Star thanked the reporter, whose turning blue from her hug. As she released him, she excitedly, crashed through the office window. She has finally founded Beast Boys location, she pulls out of her Communicator and contacts Robin. "Robin, I have wonderful news..."

Meanwhile, J. Jonah Jameson calls his secretary "Ms. Grant, call in the windows repairman again, also, call my chiropractor."

XOXOXOXOX

Present time... Hell's Kitchen

"Looks like Star founded Beast Boys location." Raven told, as she's still speaking with Mystique. "My team is going to stop by a hotel, so I can meet you at this Hellfire club tonight."

"I'm glad we've talked." Mystique replied "You know, I've never had a talk with someone like you sinse my adopted daughter."

"Your daughter?" Raven asked the blue skin woman.

"Yes, we used to have talks all the time, but everything changed when Charles took her away from me." Mystique said with an angry tone in her voice. "He used his telepathic powers to brainwashed her into his X-Men army."

Raven feels sympathetic for her, as Mystique continues "And the same goes for your friend, too."

Raven's eyes widened, she always suspected that Beast Boy will fall into the wrong hands. It's the HIVE academy all over again, and she will not let him fall onto this X-Men business. "I have to go back to the hotel, I'll meet you tonight." She encased herself into a dark energy globe and disappears from the shadows.

Mystique was smirking as she thought to herself 'Everything's in place, and now we let the curtains rise.'

XOXOXOXOX

Jinx was too shocked by this plan "Your people are insane!" She told Magneto and Brother Blood.

"Watch your tone, my student." Blood ordered her "This is the way to get our demands."

"But that will kill too many lives!" Jinx exclaims, "I'm not going to be a part of this plan, so I'm out of here!"

As Blood tries to stop her, Magneto prevents him "Let her go, Blood. If she chooses to not participate our plans, then I don't blame her." He informed.

Blood lets go of Jinx's abandonment, but gives Gizmo an order "Make sure you send those droids at her, and set it to 'Kill' mode." Gizmo grins as he pressed a button to send four small sphere droids to Jinx.

Magneto ignores this, and explains the plan "As our plan goes, we send my Brotherhood as the Titans came back. As they fight, I'll released the other mutants the Titans imprisoned them in Jump City and your HIVE troops round up the civilians."

"But what about the other Titans that's watching the city?" Blood asked. "I mean, they have a speedster in their group."

Magneto respond "Don't worry, I have just the man who can help, thanks to your assistance." As soon as he said this, a flash of green blur came towards Magneto. He was wearing a green fullbody suit with white lightings around his costume, white spiky hair, and glowing red eyes.

"Welcome back to the Brotherhood, my son Pietro." Magneto said to the brainwashed Quicksilver.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXOOXOXOXOXOXOX

Please review, comment, fav, and follow.


	11. Chapter 11

I do not own anything that's mention here.

Enjoy

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXOOXOXOXOXOXOX

X-11: The Inner Circle

The Titans stayed at the hotel for one night, Robin and Cyborg stayed in one room while Starfire and Raven gets sleeps in another. They are now closing in on finding Beast Boy, whose apparently in some school for mutants.

The four Titans gathered in one of the hotel rooms and begin a meeting, starting with Robin "Ok, team, listen up, so far, finding Beast Boy's location has been getting good so far. It seems that he's inside some private school called 'Xavier Institute for Gifted Youngsters'."

Cyborg smirked "Gifted youngsters? Is Beast Boy hiding a genius side of him?" He joked.

Raven glared at the tin man "This isn't a laughing matter. The tip I got from sounds like another HIVE academy, and this Professor Xavier seems to be the mastermind behind it all."

"But Raven, from the sources me and Cyborg have gotten, it sounded like a good school." Starfire told the empath.

Raven countered "But their Professor is a telepath, so it's possible that the students, along with Beast Boy, are being brainwashed as some army."

Robin rubs his chin "I don't know, Raven, from the sources Cyborg and Starfire has gotten-"

"You mean from a vigilante business center and a newsreporter that slanders super heroes?" Raven cuts off Robin.

Robin rubs his temple "Look, it's getting late, lets get some sleep." Everyone nodded as Starfire and Raven headed towards their room which is next to the boys room.

It was in agreement that they will all find Beast Boy tomorrow, apologize to him about the beast incident, head home, and everything's all honky dory.

When the Titans are finally asleep, one certain empath rose up and sneakily encased herself in dark energy and transported herself to the sidewalks in front of the hotel.

A black limousine drove towards the sidewalk and stopped to where Raven is. The limousine window rolled down and reveals Mystique.

"Get in." She ordered. Raven did as she's told if she wants to make the deal. Raven sat beside Mystique in the limousine as the driver drove through the streets of New York.

"You know I'm glad you came, Raven." Mystique told the empath "It must've been hard on you Raven, having trouble controlling your emotions, afraid of letting your powers loose and chances are that your powers will hurt your friends." Raven looked down and take a look at her hands.

"Stop right here." Mystique ordered the driver, "Take a look over there, Raven." She told Raven as she points something happening outside that she wants Raven to look.

What Raven saw was a couple of cops arresting a boy whose skin is red and eyes are green "Stop! I-I didn't do anything wrong!" Shout the mutant boy.

The officer responds "Sorry son, but we can't have you disturbed the peace around here." He said as neighbors looked at the scene. Some of them looked happy that the mutant boy is getting arrested. "It's off to the MRD for you, mutant."

The mutant boy tries to struggle "No, no you can't do this to me!" He yelled, as the officer shoved him inside the police car, and drove to the other side of the streets. The black limousine resumes driving forward

Raven was appalled, disgusted of what just happened. Her emotions were mixed with rage when no one tries to help the boy. "Why didn't they stop and help them? Why did that officer arrested him?"

"Because the humans hate mutant kind." Mystique answered, with a tone of anger "For years, humans has hated our kind and will never stop until all mutants are wiped out of the world." She then looked at Raven "You understand, don't you Raven? You were born to end the world and when people finds out who you really were, they would treat you as a villain, and so will the Titans."

Raven stared at Mystique "But they're my friends, they'll accept me for who I really am after all the good I've done."

"Then how will Robin will reacted?" Mystique countered, Raven's eyes widen by the realization "I've heard about how Robin is when it comes to something evil. When he'll discover your darkest secret, he'll have you locked up, or banished you to another dimension, or even kill you."

Raven gulped, as she's silently crying by the realization. It was the truth, no one will accepted her as a daughter of the devil. Mystique comforts her by hugging Raven and stroking her blue hair "There now, child. I know that being something different isn't a choice. I have lived for over a 100 years, I've experience pain, betrayal, abandonment, and deaths." Now tears falls out of Mystique's eyes.

Raven sniffs and replied "100 years? But how?"

"When you have certain mutant genes, you've lived longer to see the tragedy's here on Earth." Mystique told with a chuckle.

The limousine stops by at a mansion, which is in fifth Avenue, and a few blocks from the Avengers Mansion. "We're here." Mystique said as she and Raven comes out of the Limousine and steps towards the mansion, with a sign up the entrance that reads "The Inner Circle".

The two step up towards the door, while Mystique rings the doorbell. At the door, a pair of eyes appeared at the door and a man with a deep voice asked "What's the password?"

Mystique respond "Hellfire."

The man unlocks the door to let them in. The man appears to be a man with dark long hair and silver eyes. "Come right in, Mystress Mystique." He told them.

"Thank you, Riptide." Mystique responded. Raven followed and obsorbed the place. It was a luxurious place, with chandaleers, classic paintings, and lots of books. She saw the people, whom are club members here. The men wore suits, while the women wears capes, corsets, panties, and stilettos, which Raven feels embarrassed to look at.

"All, Ms. Darkholmes, what a surprised to see you." Said a man with black hair tied to a ponytail, and wears a blue suit that makes him look like an 1800s English gentleman.

"Sebastian Shaw, same goes for you, too." Mystique replied, shaking the man's hand "I want you to meet Raven. Raven, this is Sebastian Shaw, the leader of the Inner Circle."

"Hi..." Raven greeted, with her usual monotone voice. "So I hear you can help me with this problem."

Shaw raised an eyebrow as he pour champagne in his glass. "And what problem is that, my dear?"

"Well, it's just." Raven let out a sigh "I'm actually a portal that will open to have Trigon to end the Earth." She said in a rapid speed.

Everyone paused for a moment, all eyes towards Raven. She gulped, trying to not show fear from the glaring well dressed men and the stiletto wearing women.

Shaw coughs "Well, miss Raven, follow me to my...quarters. I'm sure I have my "How to Prevent the End of the World" book there." He said. He led Raven, and Mystique out of the room, and head towards another store.

After they left, everyone resumes to their party.

/

"You want to see us, Chuck?" Said Logan, in Professor Charles Xavier's study, along with Scott Jean, Ororo, Emma, and Hank.

Charles wheeled towards his desk and answered "Yes, Logan, Scott, and Jean. I've just got a word from Remi that one of his old friends heard that four heroes who called themselves the Teen Titans, are here looking for Garfield."

"What?" Scott asked "But Gar ran away from them, they're the ones who cast him out like a liability."

"Hold up, Boy Scout." Logan replied "I was on a team in Canada, once. When I left solo, they went after me so they can create a project, which resulted with an annoying mercenary, and the cost of losing my past memories."

"Yes, but from what I here, they seemed to want him to return home." Charles explained. "I don't know if Garfield will accepted them or not, but it's up to him if he wishes to return to them."

"Why should he?"

Everyone turned their eyes at the door and noticed Rogue, in her blue pajamas, was at the door.

"Rogue, what are you doing up?" Logan asked.

Rogue replied "Sorry, I was gettin' some water, but I couldn't help but overhear y'all's conversatin' about them Titans. I thinkin' he doesn't have to go to them after how they treat him."

Ororo stood next to Rogue and placed her hand on her shoulder "I know how you feel, Rogue. But as Charles said, it's his choice."

"But if the Titans came in to bring back young Garfield, what if they start to attack, like every human does to mutants?" Emma asked.

"Don't worry, Frost." Logan's claws pops out of his knuckles "If they start to attack, I'll scare them a little."

"Logan, you know you can't fight teenagers, especially super powered ones." Hank points out.

"Hanks right, Logan." Charles said "We cannot fight back if they attack. Well discuss this in the morning."

/

Back in Jump City, Kid Flash, Wondergirl, Thunder and Lightning stopped Dr. Light from robbing the Bank of Perez. Light is seen inside the police car, as it drives away to Jump City's prison.

"Well, that was easy." Kid Flash stated.

"Did you see the look on his face, when I countered lightning towards him, causing him to go twitchy!?" Lightning exclaims, making Thunder chuckle.

"Well done, Lightning." Wondergirl congrats the demigod "Now, lets say we head back to the Tower and report-" just then, a scream can be heard from the other side of town. "Trouble!" Wondergirl shouted.

The four, substitute Titans head towards the other side of town, though Kid Flash was ahead of them.

When they arrived, they all stood in horror. Lying on the middle of the street, appears to be Jinx, whose covered in blood all over her clothes due to the burn marks she's gotten. It looks like she's been shot by lasers, and the blood is oozing from her back.

Wondergirl stood in horror, shocked by the sight of the pink hair villain laying on the street losing blood. Kid Flash looked like he's going to be sick, and the Demigod Brothers looked confused.

KF came towards her and feels her pulse, then he placed his head on her chest to check for a heartbeat. "She's alive, barely." He stated.

"We have to take her to the Tower, and asked her what happened." Wondergirl ordered. As Kid Flash picks up Jinx, bridal style, and uses his superspeed to head to the Tower.

/

The next day, the Titans are now on the T-ship, after they've checked out of the hotel. As they start their engines, Starfire noticed that in Raven's pod, Raven looked tired.

"Friend Raven, you looked tired." Starfire concernly stated "Did you not get any sleep last night?"

Raven yawns and replied "I'm alright Star, just feeling a little after sleep." Unknown to the Titans, Raven snuck out last night to meet up with Mystique, who leads her to the Inner Circle club to help her to prevent the end of the world. Thankfully, Shaw has cast a powerful spell that will prevent her from opening the portal to free Trigon.

"All right, team," Robin announced through the intercom in the ship " our next destination to finding Beast Boy is the Xavier Institute. We don't know if this institute is hostile or not, but we must prepare ourselves if they attack us, first."

"Pray X'al that Beast Boy is alright." Starfire said.

The T-Ship is now starting as the ship heads towards the Wenchester area, in Bayville, NY.

/

Yes, I've totally forgotten that the X-Men lived in Weschester, not Bayville.

Please Review.


	12. Chapter 12

Here it is, the build up you've all been waiting for, Teen Titans vs X-Men!

I don't own them, they are properties of DC and Marvel.

Enjoy.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXOOXOXOXOXOXOX

X-12: Teen Titans vs X-Men.

Kitty, Rogue, and Kirt was waiting for Garfield as he's in the Professor's office. It was word got out that the Titans are on their way to the mansion. The door opens, as Garfield was stepping out of the office, the three asked him some questions. Will he leave, or stay?

"Guys, I know your concern, but I've already made up my mind. When the Titans come, make sure you pretend that I'm not here." Garfield requested, he walked out towards the halls, while Kitty follows him.

XOXOXOXOX

Hovering over the forest of Weschester, is a giant, orange, T-ship. With four Titans inside each of the pods, minus the empty one. The T-Ship has hovered near 5 miles from the school, landing beneath the forest where the school is hidden. The Titans got out of their pods, as Robin and Cyborg identifies the school for gifted mutants.

"This school seems to look like an ordinary prep school." Cyborg stated.

Raven respond "Don't you know that's what they want us to think? It could be a trap."

"C'mon guys, lets have a closer look." Robin hissed. The Titans followed their leader as they head forward to the school. As they got here, they are now at the training field of the yard, inactive.

Unknown to them, they've stepped through a red beam, which triggers a school intruder. The school's alarm system can be heard inside, and the outdoor windows are shield shut. The students are ordered to head to the danger room for shelter. The security system is in curticy of Forge, and S.H.I.E.L.D.

"Robin, why is the school sealed itself to prevent us to see BeastBoy?" Starfire asked.

Robin respond "We've triggered their security, something tells me they know we're here."

"And look, they've send in there guards." Raven points out.

Appearing out of thin air, from a puff of blue smoke, are Wolverine, Cyclops, Jean, Nightcrawler, Rogue, and gambit.

Wolverine steps in and asked "What do you kids want? I was in the middle of watching the biggest hockey game, and all of a sudden, you brats are intruding our school."

Robin flinched that he's been called a brat by the anti-hero. Robin tries to keep calm "Where's BeastBoy?" He demandedly asked.

"Hmm, we would know who your friend is, do you know what his first and last name is?" Gambit asked, while preparing a glowing card behind his back.

The Titans were a bit confused, they don't know what's BeastBoy's last name, cause the Titans keeps their secret identities from eachother, well Robin and BeastBoy does.

Raven steps in behind Robin and told him "They seem dangerous, especially the one with the claws." Robin noticed the andamantium claws that popped out of Wolverines knuckles "And I feel a primitive side from him." She added.

Robin reaches for his bow staff and retorts "Look, I don't like to play any games from you, tell us where BeastBoy is, or I'm going to arrest you all for kidnapping." Now Robin is prepared to attack.

Wolverine gives a smug look on his face "Go fuck yourself, pretty boy." Cyclops eyebrowed at Wolverine.

Robin jumps in and swing his bow staff towards the Canadian Anti-hero. But for a split second, the Boy Wonder is blasted out of the way by a red beam coming from Cyclop's visor.

"Does traffic light-kid have a death with to face Wolverine?" Rogue asked.

It was then Robin got up and yelled "TITANS! GO!" as the Titans faces off against the X-Men.

Starfire shoots her star bolts towards Nightcrawler, but he dissapears, leaving blue smoke. Starfire wonders where the blue elf go, but she was too distracted when a bamp sound can be heard behind her, and Nightcrawler kicks her to the field, making Star fell down to the grassy field.

"Sorry, fräulein." Nightcrawler apologeticly said.

Robin saw what happened, as he charged in towards the blue, demon-like mutant. But as he swings his bow staff, he is blocked by Gambit, who also has a bow staff. "What are you, people?" Robin asked in an anger tone.

"Why we're mutants, Le bird child." Gambit answered, "But here, we are called Le X-Men!" A card appears out of Gambit's sleeve and places it on the ground where Robin stands. Gambit backs away, which confused Robin for a while, until the card suddenly exploded beneath him.

Cyborg activates his arm cannon to shoot laser cannons at Cyclops, who shoots back with his projectile lasers from his visor. "Okay, laser-boy, lets see if you can take a maximum-" suddenly, Cyborg is somehow floating up in the air, "Hey! What are you-" his words were cut short as he's getting slammed on near a tree.

"Thanks, Jean." Cyclops said to his redhead girlfriend.

"Anytime, Scott." Jean replied, but then she heard Wolverine yelling.

"Hey guys," Wolverine yelled " this blue cloked dame here is sucking me in!" He said as Raven grew larger, four red eyes appearing under her cloak, and black tentacles sprouting under her cloak. She drags Wolverine to her, as he tries to struggle.

"Hang on, Logan!" Rogue cries out, as she takes off her glove. She then heads towards Robin, who was getting up from the explosion. When she uses her bare hand to touch his skin, she told him "Gonna need your skills, boy." When she touches him, she begins to absorb his martial arts skills, and his memories. Robin feels nauseated from Rogues toxic skin, as he fell down and breathes heavingly.

As she untouched him, she grabs his bow staff, and charged at Raven. She swings the bow staff behind towards Raven and knocks her on the head. Raven lets go of Wolverine, as she shifts back to normal, and fell onto the ground.

Both Cyborg and Starfire resume there fighting position, as they charged in on the X-Men. Nightcrawler BAMPs onto Cyborg, and starts rewiring his circuits.

"Hey, get off of me, you little-" Cyborg then starts doing a funny position, thanks to Nightcrawler's interference. Starfire tries to aim her star bolts at the blue elf, but Rogue grabbed her arm, causing to absorb her powers, memories, and personality, making Starfire fall down weakly. Robin saw this and tries to retaliate, but Rogue got the advantage as she shoots star bolts towards the boy wonder. Robin dodges from the star bolts, and tries to roundhouse kick at her, but is blocked by a ray of red blast from Cyclops.

Cyclops tries to calm the situation "OK kid, why don't we settle this peacefully and-" but his words were cut short as Robin threw a disc at Cyclops, knocking his visor out of his face. "No..." he whispered "my visor." He tries to shut his eyes, but his uncontrollable powers cause him to open his eyes, leaving a ray of red beam shooting out of his eyes straight up in the sky.

Jean levitated the visor close to Cyclops, as it lays on his hand. He shuts his eyes, thanks to Jean's powers, as he puts the visor back on. "Thanks Jean." Jean nodded to Cyclops.

_"I believe that's enough."_ Said a voice echoing on everyone's head. The Titans were startled by the sound of a man's voice inside their heads, the X-Men didn't fazed a bit about it.

"Um, am I hearing voices in my head?" Cyborg asked, afraid that he might've gone insane.

_"Your not going insane, Mr. Stone, in fact, I'm right at the yard right now."_

The Titans looked at where the voice come from, as they see a man in a wheelchair, wheeling in towards the Titans.

The X-Men stand down as they let the Professor coming towards Robin "You must be Robin, leader of the Teen Titans. Perhaps we should have, a discussion about BeastBoy."

Robin, Cyborg, and Starfire were interested in what the man has to say, but Raven just glared at him, becoming suspicious.

XOXOXOXOX

The four Titans are now inside the mansion. They are lead into the rec center, where they sit down on a couch, where on the other side, Cyclops, Beast, Jean, and Storm, were on the couch, Wolverine has his mask off and stands on the wall, Rogue and Gambit stood at the counter, and Emma Frost was passing tea and coffee to everyone.

"Your friend should be here by now." Emma stated as she pass the drinks to everyone, "I'm sure we can clear up this misunderstanding." Emma can tell what the Titans were thinking.

Since Cyborg is checking out on Jean, Rogue, and Emma herself, and Starfire's mind was filled with questions and worry.

Emma could tell that she's full of questions about the school. To her, she's never heard of mutants before, so she's an alien from another world.

Emma then looked at Robin, whose a little suspicious about them, hopefully he isn't like those anti-mutant jackasses that considers mutants dangerous. She doesn't need to read his thoughts, but she can tell that he's glaring at Wolverine, who boy wonder considers dangerous.

Then Emma looked at Raven, there's something about the empath is a little...off. Her emotions were closed, but she can tell that Raven definitely hates everybody, especially telepaths.

Suddenly, the door opens and coming in is Katherine Pryde, "Hey guys, um Garfield's on his way."

"Garfield?" The Titans asked in confusion, as another person walks in.

"Hey guys, how's it going?"

The Titans are now shocked as they hear a familiar voice. They turn their heads and saw the familiar green teen, whose in his civvies and not on his doom patrol uniform. With him is Nightcrawler and Iceman.

"BeastBoy!" Starfire shouts of joy as she rushed in towards Garfield as she gives him her famous bone crushing hug. "We were so worried about you, friend Beast Boy!"

"Star...can't...breath..." Garfield said as Starfire lets go of him so he can catch his breath. "So, I guess you guys were looking for me?"

"Of course, Beast Boy, I mean we want you back with us in the team." Robin stated, which Garfield now shows a look of guilt in his eyes.

Raven grabs him by the wrist "What are you waiting for? Lets get out of here, those people are giving me a headache." As she pulls Gar's wrist to the door, he slipped his hand out of her reach, causing Raven to stare at him in disbelief.

"Sorry guys, but I'm not going anywhere." Gar said, while Kitty Pryde holds his hand "I'm staying here in the institute."

This cause the Titans to look at Garfield, shocked about his dissition.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXOOXOXOXOXOXOX

Cliffhanger! Now I'm going to end this chapter like this.

So, I'm expecting more than one review guys, so keep on reviewing as to see what happens next, and please, share this story to other fanfic writers or anyone you knew.


	13. Chapter 13

I don't own the Teen Titans and the X-Men

And thanks for the reviews guys, especially Ejammer and crazedduke.

Enjoy reading

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXOOXOXOXOXOXOX

X-13: Easy to be Hard

"Beast Boy, what do you mean your staying?" Robin asked.

The Titans are well shocked by Garfield's decision. The green changeling hesitated for a while and respond "I'm saying that I'm enrolled in this school, Robin. This school can help me control my powers more, especially the WereBeast inside of me."

"But, I thought I cured the WereBeast." Cyborg said in concern.

"Actually, with the x-gene and the unstable DNA inside of him, the WereBeast is actually a part of him." Hank respond "Acccording to young Garfield's blood test, the WereBeast has been apart of him for a long time since his powers were activated. It seems when he was exposed to some toxic chemicals, it may have awoken the beast inside of him, which is triggered by stress, anger, or something tuamatic. The cure you gave him only suppressed it, though."

Cyborg's jaw dropped. The blue furry lion guy, which Cyborg thought he would be the aggressive types, is actually smarter than he looks. "I never thought of that." He said, bashfully.

"No, BeastBoy is my responsibility." Robin stated as he look at the changeling "If you want help to control your powers, I can help train you to-"

"No way, bird-boy." Rogue cuts him off "You're not gonna use the methods your Bat-daddy uses just to contain Garfield."

Robin flinched as he turns his attention to the skunk haired girl "What do you mean, methods?"

"Oh quit pretendin' circus boy." Rogue retorted "Not only did I obsorbed your martial arts skills, but I also absorbed your memories. And I've seen the way you acted towards Gar. I mean, your supposed to be the detective, shouldn't you wait for the victim to wake up and here her side of the story? Or is it that you don't like Garfield because he's not as serious as you, or that you think he's a freak?!" Her yelling can be heard from across the hall.

Robin was silent, but worried that now that Rogue has the ability to absorbed powers and memories if contact with skin. Batman has taught him that he shouldn't gave away his identity, but with someone who can absorb his memories, his childhood, his training with Batman, his secrets, everything. He now finds Rogue a threat.

No, there are telepaths in the room. He's surrounded by people who can opposed a threat to his identity. Batman did say that sometimes, the most dangerous mutants can opposed a threat to the world. Clearly his paranoia is taking over him.

It was then Rogue continues "And why don't you trust him? Gar has shown loyalty to your team, and all you can think of is putting him away. You never put the rest of your teammates, especially the Terra girl, in jail. No, you would try to help them, but why didn't you help him?"

This got Robin to flinched more and respond something he might regret "And what makes you think Beast Boy belongs here?"

It was then Garfield steps in and defensively respond "Because unlike you, Robin, these guys were outcasted by society, and I'm involved in the cause." He looked at Kurt, the Nightcrawler "Kurt was chased away from his village from Germany because he was born to look like this. He didn't asked for this just like I wasn't asked to be turned green." He then looks at Scott, aka Cyclops "Scott here can never take off his ruby quartz len sunglasses, because his powers to shoot optic blasts out of his eyes are uncontrollable.

"These guys have the same problem as I did. When I'm not around with you guys, I get glares from the civilians back at Jump because of my green skin. That's why I have to leave the Titans, because since the beast incident, I knew I couldn't stay longer as long as it keeps trying to get out. I know it's selfish but I did it because it was for my own good. I thought I was going to be alone, until I met Logan, who turns out he's got the same problem as I do, and Katherine, who didn't find my green skin repulsive, and eventually became my girlfriend." That's when the Titans jaws dropped.

They couldn't believe that their Beast Boy, who Raven stated that he couldn't get a girlfriend other than Terra, managed to get a girlfriend. They looked at the brunette girl standing next to him and she replied "What can I say, I lived here for 4 years, and I got used to hang around with different people in my life. That, and I think Gar's cute."

Cyborg whistled "Man BB, you know how to pick a girl."

Starfire was excited "How joyous! Friend BeastBoy has found his k'norfka!"

'Wow, BeastBoy managed to get a girlfriend before me.' Robin thought, feeling a little jealous.

"So what, what can she do?" Raven sneered, glaring at Kitty Pryde for some reason.

Kitty replied "Well, I'm a grade A student here in the Institute, I'm a good babysitter, and I can walk through solid objects, and make someone or something intangible." She demonstrate by phasing her hand through Wolverine's stomach, making him shivered.

"Would you stop doing that, Half-Pint?" He muttered, as Iceman and Nightcrawler snickered.

'So what, I can phase through walls, except that it takes an amount of my powers to do so.' Raven thought to herself, which she sounds more negative to herself.

Coming out of the door, is Professor Charles Xavier, whom is now wheeling inside the rec room "You can worry no longer, Titans. Mr. Garfield Logan is in safe hands with us. I guarantee you that the longer he stays in the school, the more he grows into a fine X-Men. I have trained the X-Men to protect the world that fears them. I made this school to help mutants to deal with how to use their powers to protect, and help those that feel like their powers were a curse. Now Robin, if you were a true friend of Beast Boy, you must learn to accept his decisions. Otherwise, he can't be a Teen Titan forever."

Robin thought about this for the moment. He was going to have one team short, and the fact that he doesn't like the idea that he lost a team member to another team. If it was the Justice League, he would flip out, the Titans was an independent team of teenage heroes.

He also thought about what Rogue said to him, and she was right. He didn't trust Beast Boy because deep down, Robin considered him less than him. He considers the changeling a class clown, the annoying jokester who pulls pranks, break stuff, and nothing but a joke. But Robin have missed the fact that Beast Boy was loyal to the team, and wouldn't dare hurt them. When his inner beast shows up, he immediately considers him a threat.

Batman has told him about how meta-humans and mutants are a threat for the safety of the people, so he immediately thought what Batman said and knows that he has to take down Beast Boy in his WereBeast form.

Now, Beast Boy has stopped trusting his former leader, and Robin was now blaming himself for it. He turns to his teammates, to see if they have anything to say.

Star was the first to say about it "If Beast Boy, or Garfield, wishes to stay, then it is not our place to stop him." Her words have a point, Beast Boy isn't a little kid and he's allowed to make his own decisions.

"I agree with Star on this." Cyborg respond, crossing his arms "Now I'm going to be sad without the little green bean around, but I can relate with him. I mean people see me differently because I'm part robot (and black), and I work with kids with disabilities with a friend of mine back home. The mutants ain't some type of meta-humans, they're a minority. And if BB feels safe here, then I wouldn't take it all away from him."

"Whatever." Was all Raven could say. In her mind, she feels mad, angry, and jealous on the inside. Raven doesn't understand why Beast Boy never told anyone about his problems before, or why he could've come to her for help, or for the most part, why would he chose this Kitty Pryde girl as his girlfriend over her?

Robin sighs and now makes a hard decision "I guess if you want to stay, then it's okay for me." He pulls out a T-com out of his pocket "If you're ever in trouble, you know who to call, just in case." He hands it to Garfield, as he placed it inside of his pocket.

"Thanks guys, for understanding." Gar said.

XOXOXOXOX

The Titans have made their leave, but before they did, Starfire asked asked each and every X-Men about themselves. She asked about why are people so afraid of mutants, Jean filled her in as they talk about how the humans think mutants are a threat, and explains that it takes time for the humans to learn more about the mutants if they open their hearts to see the lighter side of mutants.

Cyborg was congratulating Garfield for snagging a girlfriend before him and Robin. Though, Cyborg is unsuccessfully, trying to hit on the X-girls, and received a blast from Cyclops when the tin man tries to hit on Jean.

Raven was waiting patiently near the T-ship. She feels that she didn't need to say goodbye, feeling that all the search for Beast Boy was a waste of time. She gazed as she glared at Kitty Pryde, aka Shadowcat, couldn't help but feel jealous of her. She then noticed the blue demon-like mutant called Nightcrawler, who is wearing a cross neckless around his neck. Raven wonders why someone so demon like can worship God, she finds it ironic.

So, Garfield sends his regards to his former teammates as they leave to head back to Jump City. They both wave their goodbyes, except Raven, as the T-Ship flew off towards West.

XOXOXOXOX

"We should call Robin." Wondergirl suggested. The Substitute Titans were back in the Tower as they stood in the med bay with Jinx, sitting on the bed, with IV's hooked in her, a mask to give her oxygen, and blood transfused into her arm. She is now resting as she's healing quickly.

"I don't know, Donna. I don't think Rob's going to like it when he discovers that we bring an injured enemy inside the Tower." Stated Kid Flash.

Wondergirl rubs her temple "Look, I'll do the explaining, while you and Thunder watch over her."

"But what about me, Lady Wondergirl?" Lightning asked.

Wondergirl replied "Just don't touch anything, in fact, stay away from the medic room and watch TV?"

"Are you implying that I, the great Lightning, would break all this hospital equipment?" Lightning said as his eyes were glowing yellow, but is immediately startled when Wondergirl's eyes stared at him intensively "Fine, I'll watch your mortal's box that projectiles motion pictures." Lightning storms out of the room and muttered "Scary."

"You don't want to mess with Donna when she's mad." Kid Flash advised Thunder, as he nodded.

Suddenly, KF's T-com is ringing, as the speedster opens it and answers "Sup Rob?"

"Kid Flash, me and the team are on our way in a few minutes." Robin called back.

Wondergirl grabs the T-com and speak "So did you find your friend Beast Boy, Robin?"

Robin was silent for a while and respond "I'll tell you about it when we get home. Over and Out." Robin hangs up, leaving the group confused.

"Did their search for the green one didn't go so well?" Thunder asked in concern.

"I don't know, Thunder, but right now, we should worry about how we're going to tell Robin about-"

"Me?"

The three were startled as Jinx was awake, now fidgeting when she saw some unfamiliar faces. Wondergirl comes towards her and spoke calmly "Do not worry, Jinx. We found you laying on the street all bloody up, so we brought you here to treat your wounds."

"Yeah, you were close to death if I hadn't speed up to the Tower and prevent you from bleeding." Kid stated, with a grin on his face.

"You guys...saved me?" Jinx asked.

"Of course, we're superheroes, we save people whether they are our enemy or friend." Wondergirl stated.

"Now, can you tell us what happened to you?" Thunder asked in concern.

XOXOXOXOX

In Jump City Hall, where its resident of Mayor Samuel William, Jump City's mayor. The mayor is a slim, white man with brown hair, and glasses over his brown eyes, and wears a blue suit with an American flag pin on the collar. He was starring out of the window as he gazed at the Titans Tower outside.

Coming out of the door is one of his assistants "Mayor Williams, sir. We've just received a call about a huge tank car coming towards the bridge that leads to the city, should we call the police force?"

The Mayor looked outside and saw the T-Ship heading towards back to the Tower, as he replied "No, we should let the Titans handle this. I'll contact them as soon as possible."

The assistant nodded as he leaves the Mayor alone in his quarters. Little did the assistant know, that the real Mayor is asleep in the closet, as the Mayor in the office shapeshifts his head into Mystique.

Mystique chuckled "All according to plan."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXOOXOXOXOXOXOX

Now I know what you were thinking, how the fluff did Mystique get all the way from New York to Jump City? Well she traveled at night, grabbed the Mayor in his sleep, and impose as him.

Anyway, so now Beast Boy is now an X-Men, and I have more in my hands to how the story will go.

So see you next time, folks.

And remember to Review, Follow, and Fav!


	14. Chapter 14

I do not own the Teen Titans and the X-Men

Enjoy

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXOOXOXOXOXOXOX

X-14: The Surprise Attack

As the Titans parked their T-Ship inside the garage, the four head inside the common room, where they meet Kid Flash, Wondergirl, Thunder and Lightning.

"Welcome back, Robin, so where's BeastBoy?" Wondergirl asked the leader.

Robin hesitated to answer, until Raven answered for him "He decides to join the X-Men and abandon us." She said in a sneered tone as she walks out.

"The X-Men, seriously?" Kid Flash exclaims "I've seen those guys back in Keystone where they saved a kid who can sprout batwings."

"Anyway," Wondergirl interrupts "There's someone at med bay who wants to speak to-" suddenly, a yell can be heard, causing the Titans to go and investigate.

XOXOXOXOX

As the rest of the Titans followed the scream, they head towards the med bay, where they saw Raven, holding Jinx by the neck using her dark magic.

"What are you doing here in Titans Tower, villain?" Raven venomously asked.

"Raven, stop!" Wondergirl told, as she swung her lasso over Raven to let go of Jinx. "We're still treating her injuries, and she needed her bed rest." Wondergirl pulled Raven away from Jinx, as Kid Flash caught Jinx bridal style and lay her back on her bed.

"Thanks." Jinx said.

"No prob." Kid replied.

Robin coughs for a moment to get attention "Mind telling me why do you guys have Jinx inside the Tower?"

"Nice to see you too, Boy Blunder." Jinx muttered.

Wondergirl respond Robin's question "We've found her lying on the streets covered in blood. We don't know why she's like this, but my guess is she's been attack by someone."

"But who would attack Jinx?" Cyborg asked in concern.

Jinx sat up on the bed and replied "Two words: Brother. Blood."

The Titans are now shocked when they heard Brother Blood's name is mentioned. The same Brother Blood that Cyborg met when he infiltrated the HIVE academy, and the same Blood that tries to flood the city. Cyborg comes towards Jinx and asked "Why did Blood did this to you? I thought he was your top student?"

Jinx replied "Blood doesn't care about anyone but himself. I thought I come here to warn you guys about- wait, where's Beast Boy?" She asked.

"Oh, he's in the X-Men now." Kid Flash answered, earning a smack in the head from Raven.

"X-Men, huh?" Jinx said, now lay on her bed as she looked up the white ceiling "Better than living with a bunch of assholes who doesn't give a damn about him."

Raven clenched her fist as Jinx continues "You know, it doesn't surprised me that Beast Boy left. I guess all the beatings from Miss Personality may convinced him, or the asshole of a leader who doesn't really trust his friends much." Now Jinx's voice changed into anger "I bet it's because he's a mutant, right? What did Batman tell you about mutants? That their dangerous and loose cannons? You guys did nothing to help him when he was being bullied from those people you sworn to protect!"

Starfire gasp, as well as the other Titans. Robin step in and asked "Beast Boy never told us about the bullying, why did you know?"

"I've seen a group of teenage jocks ganging up on him once. I decided to do the same to them, we mutants need to stick together you know."

"Hold up, your a mutant too?" Cyborg asked in surprised.

"Yeah, I am a mutant. And so is Mammoth, Billy, Fang, Trident, etc, they're all mutants, mutants you guys decide to locked up. Because of how we look, how threatening our powers are, and the fact that we're criminals? Sure I steal for a living, but at least I don't treat my teammates crap." She then looked down and sheds a tear from her eye "And some Friends I have for doing this to me."

"You mean, the HIVE gang did this to you?" Starfire asked in concern.

"It's not as bad as what Blood and Magneto would do in this city-" her eyes widened suddenly "Oh my god, I'm supposed to warn you about The HIVE teaming up with Magneto!"

"Wait, whose Magneto?" Robin asked.

Jinx replied "He's some mutant terrorist who has this goal to overthrow humanity. He and Blood are-" the alarm started before she could finished.

Cyborg looked up at the computer and and received a message "It's the Mayor, he sent us a message to check up some mysterious tank truck at the bridge."

"We have to go, Kid Flash, you keep an eye on her." Robin ordered as KF gave a fake salute to his comrade, as Robin shouts "Titans, GO!"

As the rest of the team leaves out of the Tower, Kid Flash looked at Jinx, whose feeling unease, decides to talk to her.

"So, you got a name?" He asked.

Jinx gave him a reply "Jennifer. Jennifer Hex. I was born like this, pale skin and pink hair. My parents didn't want me as a child, so they dumped me in a orphanage. I got my mutant powers at age 7 when I hexed some kids who picked on me, since then I ran away from the orphanage. Since then I grew up to be a thief, and encountered Blood one day, since then I became a HIVE student. You know, it's funny that I'm telling you my back story, I don't know why I'm telling you this."

"Guess I'm a great listener." Kid Flash stated, "I may not be a mutant, hell I got super speed from a lab accident. You know, now that your out of the HIVE, why not join the Titans?"

Jinx scoffs "No thanks, I'm deciding to leave Jump. You know, I heard the former thief, Gambit, is in the X-Men. If I can find their school, maybe I can pay for the crimes I did."

Both Jinx and Kid Flash smiled, but it was at the moment when the lights of the Tower were set off.

"The hell?" Kid Flash said as he ran around the Tower, leaving Jinx in the hospital bed, As Jinx waited, she saw a blur outside of the halls of the Tower.

But that blur was white and green.

XOXOXOXOX

The Titans have made it to the bridge, as they see a large tank truck with a huge round shaped cargo holder. The 7 Titans looked in confusion.

"So what's inside that cargo?" Cyborg nonchalantly asked.

Robin came towards the other side of the truck, appears to have no driver, and when he looked inside the cargo, he gasp in shocked. Inside the cargo were bombs, ready to detonate in 10 seconds. Robin think quickly as he ran away from the truck and worn "Titans, Retreat!" He exclaims. The Titans did as they're told as the cargo exploded behind them. It sent a shockwave that pushed them all down, and the explosion caused the bridge to break into two. The rumble fell down to the ocean, causing the bridge to loose connection to the other city the bridge connects to.

Thunder, Lightning, Starfire, and Raven thanked quickly as they carry the others that doesn't fly. Thunder and Lightning created a cloud to hold Wondergirl, as Starfire lifts Robin, and Raven levitates Cyborg.

"It seems someone is trying to disconnect the city from outer reach." Lightning stated.

Robin respond "That bridge was the only entrance that leads to Jump City. We have to warn the citizens about-"

"You won't be warning anyone, Robin."

The Titans were shocked as they saw before them is a man with a red helmet, and a familiar foe in a robe. They were Magneto and Brother Blood.

"Greetings, Titans, for we have finally meet." Magneto said "I am Magneto, your future ruler of Earth, once my Mutant Brotherhood finished rampaging the city along with Blood's HIVE students."

'Mutant Brotherhood?' Robin thought as he looked serious 'There's a school that helps mutants to use their powers for good. But this guy is all bent on mutant superiority. There's got to be a connection.' He demandly speak "What is your connection with the X-Men?"

Magneto, looking down at the boy wonder, just shrugs "The X-Men are our enemies. They don't see the ideals I have put in thought. Right now, the mutant villains you've put in jail are being released right now."

The Titans are shocked about the news, as Robin commands "Thunder, Lightning, make sure you head towards Jump City's prison facility, the rest of you, we attack Magneto."

XOXOXOXOX

Beneath the forest near Jump, is a huge prison that holds dangerous criminals, and the notorious Jump City villains like Trident, XL Terrestrial, and Control Freak. Inside the facility is about all the Jump city police, knocked out cold. The perpetrator that caused this Mystique.

Mystique walks calmly in the halls as she sees all the cells of the super powered villains, the section where they are kept in the prison.

Mystique cleared her voice and speak "Attention all of Jump City's mutant villains. As you all know, The Mutant Brotherhood is taking over the city, and Magneto is weakening the Titans as we speak. Those that doesn't have powers, shall be left behind in the prison." She pressed a button, which unlocks the cell doors of certain villains.

Killer Moth, Fang, Trident, Plasmus, Psimon, Angel, XL Terrestrial, Billy Numerous, Kyd Wykkyd, See-More, and Adonis, all got out of their cells.

Fang noticed Adonis is released "What are you doing out of your cell? I thought you don't have any powers."

Adonis reply "That's what I think, until it turns out those chemicals gave me werewolf powers. So I won't be needing the suit." He stated with a devious grin.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXOOXOXOXOXOXOX

Now the game is set, will the Titans beat Magneto? or will Robin's arrogance gets the better of him?

How will the X-Men discover this?

Stay tune and find out

Please favorite, follow, and REVIEW! PPLLLEEEEEEEAAAAAASSSSEEEE!?


	15. Chapter 15

I do not own Teen Titans and the X-Men

Enjoy

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXOOXOXOXOXOXOX

X-15: Rampage

Cars were crushed, buildings were smashed, and everyone screams of horror.

Terrorizing the streets is none other than the Juggernaut, and the Blob, who are in charged of causing mayhem in the streets and rounding up the citizens. They have a few HIVE soldiers helping them including Mammoth.

"There's no escape, you puny humans." Blob stated as he holds a man with his huge hands "Once this city is ours, soon it will be the whole country!" He threw the man down the street, as the citizens were forced to bow down as the Hive soldiers has them pinned down at gun point.

"Make sure you gather them all to the park on the other side of the city." Juggernaut ordered the Hive soldier.

XOXOXOXOX

"C'mon people, we haven't gotten all day!" Toad exclaims as he jumps around a pile of concrete, while holding his weapon; twin black sickles connected to chains. He observes the citizens being forced to line up when they're being escorted by the Hive soldiers.

On man breaks out of line, and told of Toad "This is inhumane! You terrorists will never get away with what you've done! You won't get away undetected from the Titans! or even the Justice League!"

Toad looked at the man and respond "Oh I don't think the Titans will stop us. As for the League, we've got a buddy that hacked into their communications network, and even if they did came here, we've make sure they won't come if they want the people safe." Toad leaves a maniacle chuckle as he threw his sickle towards the man.

XOXOXOXOX

"I got the spiky kid down, what about you, Avalanche?" Asked a woman, whose holding what appears to be a sniper gun loaded with tranquilizers. She wan pale blue with dark blue hair, a blue circle on her left eye, which both eyes are blue. She wore a skin tight black catsuit with a chest window, and straps around her arms, waist, and legs that holds weapons. She is seen, standing near an unconscious Lightning near her.

Avalanche, holding Thunder on the head, respond "The big blue kid was harder than to take down, Domino. It appears that the Titans aren't so much of a challenge."

"I'm not getting paid for your monologuing." Stated the blue mercenary as she gives command to the Hive soldiers "Round up the civilians, we need every citizen in Jump to gather around to the park."

XOXOXOXOX

"Burn baby, burn!" Piro shouted as he burns the Murikuri High School building to the ground, while Sabertooth, Mammoth, and some Hive soldiers gathered every student from the school.

"Schools out, kiddies." Sabertooth shouted to the now frightened students "But don't worry, you chaps will be gathered at the park, so our rightful master will deal with you humans!"

"I'm not afraid of you freaks!" Cried a student boy with blonde hair and blue eyes.

Sabertooth looked unpleased as he pulls the boy from the collar of his uniform shirt and asked "What's your name, boy?"

"M-Michael Johnson." The teenage boy replied in horror.

"So Michael, want to be the brave hero?" Sabertooth uses his Andamantium claws from his fingertips and stabs Michael in the leg, deeply.

Michael left out an agonizing scream from his lungs as Sabertooth threw him to the ground. The boy winced in pain as he holds his bleeding leg. "Leave him, he'll learn his lesson when he passed out from blood lose." Sabertooth ordered.

"C'mon, Piro. Lets go!" Mammoth called out to Piro, who was finishing burning the school into ashes.

XOXOXOXOX

Cyborg was useless in the fight.

Magneto levitated the tin man up in the air as he monologues "How foolish, a young man whose made of metal, thought he can stop me? I am a Master of Magnetism, that's why my name is Magneto!" He stated as he threw Cyborg down towards the pavement of the bridge.

Starfire and Wondergirl were easily knocked out, as well as Raven. The three girls tried to take down Blood, but he proved to be a Formidable foe as he uses his telepathy to control them, and made them to fight eachother.

"Hmm, you Titans never put up a fight." Blood stated, gleefully "I couldn't fight Cyborg so I knew Magneto would take him down easily, so that leads to Boy Blunder."

Robin was in his fighting stance. That's right, Robin is going to fight against Magneto! He holds his bow staff, birdarangs ready in place, and his look is now in a mix in determination. Suddenly, his T-Com rings, which he picks up. Appearing in the screen is none other than BeastBoy!

"Robin, can you hear me?" beast Boy asked on the line "Jump City's on the news and-"

"Don't worry, Beast Boy. I can handle this." Robin told.

"Wait, your not fighting Magneto, are you? Listen, wait for a while, the X-Men-"

"Look, I can handle Magneto on my own. He's in Titan's turf and I'm not going to-"

"Robin, his brotherhood his terrorizing the city."

Robins eyes widened, as he turns back and saw a clear view of his city. Smoke was coming out of the buildings, he heard people screaming, saw buildings crumble, and Jump City's villains running around causing mayhem.

The Boy Wonder glared at Magneto with hatred "Stop your Brotherhood and get out of my town! Or I'm going to make you-" he is cut off when his bow staff is bended backwards, his birdarangs, and his utility belt taken away, and with his metal plated shoes, he is now levitating forcefully from the ground, as he is hanging upside down. He tried to struggle but it was no use, Magneto has him cornered.

"Foolish child." Magneto stated "A human child that can lead a group of superheroes, and as of today, you can't even protect your friends, and your city." Magneto then punched the air out of Robin, who is now unconscious. He turned to Blood as he tell him "Lets meet up at Jump City park, Sebastian. I would like to make an announcement to the world that Jump City and the Titans are now...my hostages."

Blood nodded as he ordered Gizmo to contain the defeated Titans "Finally, the tables have turned for these butt-munchers, especially that walking tin can!" Gizmo stated, as he activate spheres to trapped the five remaining Titans, simular to what Atlas did.

"This is way better than setting up base in Steel City." Blood stated.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXOOXOXOXOXOXOX

Gotta end it there, another cliffhanger!

I'm doing it because I love you guys.

Remember to Review, Fav, and Follow!


	16. Chapter 16

I do not own the Teen Titan and the X-Men

Enjoy

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXOOXOXOXOXOXOX

X-16: Jump City Crisis.

Earlier...

30 minutes before Beast Boy contacted Robin...

"Magneto is up to something." Psylocke stated, sipping her tea "Something big is gonna happen."

Psylocke is in Charle's office after the Titans left. Also there is Gambit, Wolverine, Cyclops, Jean, Beast, Storm, and Emma. Psylocke called in a briefing when she felt a disturbance with her psychic powers. "When did you felt that way, Elizabeth?" Charles asked.

Psylocke replied "Ever since the Titans left, I've got a bad vibe that tells me the Brotherhood is up to something."

Wolverine respond "You think Magneto is going to do something to get attention as always?"

"Knowing Eric, he'll go into extreme measures with his goals." Charles shrugged.

Suddenly, bursting out of the door, was a worried and frightened Banshee. "You guys betteh get to the TV room, quickly!"

Cyclops respond "Calm down, Sean. What's going on?"

"Magneto, that's what lad!" Banshee exclaims "H-He and his Brotherhood are on the news!"

XOXOXOXOX

Rogue was sitting in the dining room, for some reason she's starting to have a particular taste for mustard. She's eating leftover Chinese food and pour mustard all over the food. Kurt, sitting across the table, looked in shocked to see what his adopted sister was eating.

At the moment, Garfield and Kitty walked in the dining room, seems to going to get some snacks. The two looked in shock as Rogue was eating Chinese food covered in mustard.

"Uh, Rogue..." Kitty asked.

Rogue responded "Yeah?"

"...are you eating mustard covered in your food?"

Rogue swallowed a bite and replied "I don't know why, but I keep getting these addictions for mustard all over food."

Garfield then questioned "Did you, by any chance, abosrbed Starfire?" Rogue nodded, "I think that's it. Starfire has this...fascination for mustard."

"Well dat explains why I had them flashes of memories of a weird giant larva thing." Rogue said with a look of disgust. "Good thing it only wears off for a couple of hours."

"X-Men, meet at the recreation room immediately." An echo from the Professors voice can be heard in their thoughts. Everyone did as they're told as they rushed out of the dining room, just as Rogue puts her food back inside the fridge. Also Kurt BAMPs out of here.

XOXOXOXOX

All the X-Men gathered in the rec room. Gar, Kitty, Kurt, and Rogue met up, along with Bobby, Sean, Jean, Scott, Psylocke, Wolverine, Storm, Gambit, Hank, Emma, Forge, and the Professor. They are all gathered here for a briefing.

"What's the trouble, Professor?" Bobby asked.

Charles looked troubled as he turns on the TV on the news. The X-Men were now shocked, even for Garfield.

"This is Cat Grant, giving you the scoop on what's happening. It appears that the well known, infamous mutant terrorist, Magneto, and his Mutant Brotherhood are terrorizing the west coast city, called Jump City, and appears to have taken the city hostage."

Garfield cringed at this. Just hours ago, the Titans left New York to head back to Jump, which was 3 hours ago! So what could've happened when they were gone? He then saw the video footage of people running away out of fear from a frog like mutant, and a huge man wearing a helmet. He also saw that it wasn't just the Brotherhood, there were the Hive students as well, also a couple of Jump villains as well.

Cat Grant continued "...we have John Silverman live on the scene on the helicopter near Jump bridge. John?"

The screen shifts to the helicopter watch "I'm here near the destroyed bridge that connects as an entrance and exit through Jump City. Right now, the Titans are fighting Magneto, and this old guy dressed in a white robe. Hang on- it appears Titans member, Cyborg is being levitated by Magneto, followed by the Titan girls...fighting eachother? And I'm noticing they are missing a member of the Titans, Beast Boy, whose wear abouts are unknown."

Gar immediately pulls out the T-comm Robin gave him in case of emergencies. He flipped it over to contact the boy wonder "Robin, can you hear me? Jump City was on news and-"

"Don't worry, Beast Boy. I can handle this." Robin told him on the other line.

Gar then noticed that Robin is ready to attack Magneto. "Wait, your not fighting Magneto, are you?" He asked, "Listen, wait for a while, the X-Men-"

"Look, I can handle Magneto on my own." Robin said with an irritating tone "He's on Titan's turf and I'm not going to-"

"Robin, his Brotherhood is terrorizing the city!" Gar shouted. He then heard a buzzing noise from the T-comm. Right now all he can hear is static.

This was not good.

Suddenly, John Silverman continues at the scene, looking shocked "Oh God, it appears that Robin, the Leader of the Titans, has been defeated by the hands of Magneto. Now he's imprisoning them in some bubble-sphere thing. Oh no...Magneto is looking at the helicopter. Honey, if your watching this, I love you and our daughter, and my list of recogmended husbands I picked out for you in case I die! Remember to watch Suzy for me when I-" the camera is now just static as Cat Grant looked in horror as her fellow news reporter met his faith and saids his final heartwarming words to his dear wife and daughter.

"Oh my God..." Kat said as tears trickled down to her cheeks and rest on Gar's shoulders.

Cat Grant wipes her tears and continues "We won't know what the out come will next. John's faith is unknown to whether he is alive or-" suddenly, a screen pops out and it appears to be John Silverman, alive as well. "John! I can't believe your still alive!"

"Thanks, Cat." John looked like he was in a war zone, with a pistol pushed towards his head by Domino. John nervously clear his voice and speaks "Here I am, with the cameraman still with me, is on the stage where all the citizens of Jump City," The camera shows all the Jump City civilians, all surrounded in fetal positions as they are surrounded by HIVE soldiers. "...a-are gathered here surrounded by armored man who all looked like bees." The camera then turns back towards John "It appears that me and the cameraman, Jimmy Olsen, are spared from the devastation. Though, I can't say the same for Dante, our helicopter pilot." He said sadly, "Anyway, I am here to present an announcement from Magneto himself."

XOXOXOXOX

Magneto, standing on the stage of the park, in all his glory. If Slade was alive, he would be jealous of all the planning, the alliance with Blood, taking the city hostage, and most of all, defeating the Titans, the cities champion heroes.

All the cameras were operated by Toad and Quicksilver, including a nervous Jimmy Olsen. The cameras pointed at Magneto, next to him is Brother Blood and Mystique side by side with him. It was live footage from around the world.

Magneto clears his throat "Attention, people of Earth. I, Magneto, and his Mutant Brotherhood, along with Brother Blood and his HIVE academy, are here to make an important announcement..."

XOXOXOXOX

Justice League Watchtower

The Chairmen of the League, consist of Superman, Batman, Wonder Woman, Aquaman, Green Arrow, Green Lantern, Flash, Black Canary, Martian Manhunter, Atom, and Hawkman are watching the news in shock, aw, and anger.

"...as you can see here, I have taken Jump City hostage. All the citizens of Jump are in my grasp. My Mutant Brotherhood is terrorizing the city as we speak..."

XOXOXOXOX

Titans East, Steel City

Bumblebee, Aqualad, Speedy, and Mas é Menos looked in horror as they saw the news as Magneto continues.

"...The Teen Titans, which this city for some reason let them put in charge to protect, despite them being nothing but children, are easily defeated." The camera shows the imprisoned Titans, all knocked out, even Thunder, Lightning, Kid Flash, and Jinx are captured as well. "Such incompetent heroes at a young age, quite inexperience..."

XOXOXOXOX

Lexcorps in Metropolis

Lex Luthor is watching the news along with his assistant, Mercy Graves. He looked emotionless as he observes Magneto on his huge television screen.

"...My people have been mistreated by you humans for too long. Just days ago, I've discovered that a fellow Titan, Beast Boy was his name, was mistreated by you humans!..."

XOXOXOXOX

Arkham Asylem, Gotham City

All of Batman's rogues gallery watched the news in the lounge, as they saw Magneto's triumph. Most of the criminals are excited that Boy Blunder got his just desserts, while Joker just observes the carnage of the City on the screen.

"...and it's not just you citizens of Jump City, but the Titans are as guilty as well! Including their leader, Robin. He has oppressed our kind along with his mentor when they chased them out of Gotham!..."

All the criminals cheered to Magneto. Naturally it was Robin who put them in Arkham. The Joker slightly chuckled and said "I wonder how this will end."

XOXOXOXOX

Kingdom of Latveria

Doctor Doom is sitting on his throne, coming up with a upcoming scheme to challenge Richard Reed aka Mr. Fantastic of the Fantastic Four. But he's too busy observing the news of Magneto's hostile takeover.

"...Now, the tables have turned. For those who are watching this, here are my demands..."

XOXOXOXOX

Avengers Mansion, NY

All the Avengers members gathered at a round table. The members consists of Iron Man, Captain America, Thor, Wasp, Yellow Jacket, Scarlet Witch, Ms. Marvel, Vision, Hawkeye, and Black Panther. All the members looked discouraged as they observed a hologram projectile of Magneto's stunt.

"...First, I want all the mutants that the MRD imprisoned, released from their hold and bring them to me..."

"This cannot be good." Ironman stated.

Captain America replied "It's not, Tony. If this get out of hand, their might be a war coming."

XOXOXOXOX

Baxter Building, home of the Fantastic Four

Richard, Susan, Johnny, and Ben looked at the screen and are shocked by how Magneto can pull off something like this.

"...Next is full on diplomatic immunity when I'm ruler of your country, and make my adversary, Brother Blood, rule Jump City as their rightful master..."

"You gotta be shitting me." Ben curse.

XOXOXOXOX

SHIELD helicarrier

Director Nick Fury, along with Agent Maria Hill, Agent Phil Coulson, Black Widow, and Mockingbird observed the screen. Nick was more furious like his name sake.

"...If I don't get my demands, I believe you shall look up to see why you should negotiate with me."

XOXOXOXOX

Jump City Park

Domino pin points Jimmy Olsen, the cameraman, to look up in the sky as he moves the camera and uses his zoom in lenses to look at the object above.

It appears to be a flying container with helicopter wings on top. But if you look closely, you can see a man inside the container. The man seems to be a scrawny man with white hair, pale light skin, and wears a red suit with purple outlines. He was 50 ft above ground.

"You may know him as the mutant Nitro. I have my hired mercenary to liberate him from the MRD facility. If those who are not familiar with him, I shall explain his powers: Nitro has a mutant ability to cause an atomic explosion, the more stressed out he is. I have placed him above the sky so that if I don't get what my demands meet, the container will release Nitro and fall towards the citizens and...I bet those watching this will figure out.

"My advise for those like the Justice League, Avengers, SHIELD, and especially the X-Men. If you dare to interfere, I'm not afraid to drop Nitro down. I'm giving you all 7 hours to decide: Either met with my demands, or watch Jump City in ruins." Then, the screen went black.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXOOXOXOXOXOXOX

Please place your comments, fav, follow, and PLEASE REVIEW!


	17. Chapter 17

I do not own the Teen Titans and the X-Men

Enjoy

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXOOXOXOXOXOXOX

X-17: Plan

It seems Magneto's broadcasting has hit the world, especially in America.

XOXOXOXOX

Justice League Watchtower

"We should do something about this!" Wonder Woman exclaims as she bangs her fists on the table.

Superman respond "Calm down, Diana, we'll come up with something. I can fly up there and grabbed this Nitro fella and-"

"Impossible." Batman said, looking grim about the situation "From my experience, Magneto may have prepared this to happen if we interfere. He may have covered that flying container with Kryptonite."

"This isn't a Joker situation, Batman." Canary stated "Magneto has those kids imprisoned and is holding the city hostage."

"If no one stops this, chances of mutants and humans coexisting is nearly impossible." Green Arrow mentions "And I can't believe you're an anti-Semite for mutants, Bruce."

Batman got up the table and glared at the emerald archer "I did what I have to do to protect Gotham. If mutant populations spread out there, Gotham would become worse."

"Dinah's a mutant, so why you made her an acception in the League. Hell, half of League members are mutants; Black Lightning, Fire, Ice, Elagorate Man, Apache Chief, they're mutants too!" Arrow looked pissed.

Batman said nothing, until he replied "Mgneto is the X-Men's problem. My advise is to do nothing until the X-Men can handle them." The rest of the League said nothing.

Atom, using his small body, whispered in Martian Manhunter's ear "Never knew Batman has faith in this X-Men team."

Martian Manhunter replied "No, this is what Batman wants."

XOXOXOXOX

Avengers mansion

"What are we going to do?" Ms. Marvel asked in concern.

"This is something way out of our league." Ironman stated "If we go all the way to Jump City and fight them, it will prove Magneto right. So all I'm saying is someone should fight fire with fire."

Black Panther knew what he meant "Are you saying that we should have the X-Men go there and save the citizens of Jump and the Titans? My godson is among the X-Men and I don't think he's properly trained to face the Mutant Brotherhood."

"True, T'challa." Captain America said "But Garfield is familiar with Jump City, so with the X-Men, Magneto can be defeated."

XOXOXOXOX

Xavier Institute

The room was silent. The emotions the X-Men felt after watching Magneto's broadcasting were filled with anger, worry, and devistated. Magneto plans to nuke Jump city with a mutant that's basically a living bomb. Of all the things Magneto does to rid humanity and have mutants inherit the Earth, this is the worst stunt he's done.

"This has gone too far, even for Eric." Charles stated. He has been friends with Magneto for years when they set up the school, but their ideals clashed and Eric went on to become what he is today. He has been running the school for 20 years and since then, he build his X-Men based on trust, responcibilities, and family.

Wolverine snarled as he walks out of the room "C'mon, we're going to Jump."

The rest were startled as Scott exclaims "But Logan, if we interfere, Magneto will wipe out the city population!"

"Then what are we supposed to do? Stand here for 7 hours until Magneto gets what he wants?" Wolverine shouted, "We are not letting Magneto get his way to kill millions of lives!"

"Hold up, I think we should think before we act." Hank suggested.

It was no use, everyone was arguing about the situation. Gar, Kitty, Bobby, Kurt, Rogue, Sean, Jean, and Gambit were the only ones who didn't argue. It was then Gar decides to shifts into a Lion and starts roaring out loud to draw attention. Gar shifts back and starts to speak. "Ok, arguing isn't going to help stop Magneto. I may not experience an encounter with him, but when I saw the news that he's defeated the Titans and has Jump City in his hands, I knew that we've got to do something."

Everyone stood in silence, when Charles wheeled in "Garfield's right, arguing won't solve our problems. But we need to figure out our strategy."

"We're not familiar with the city, but I bet Garfield knows a thing or two about the city." Emma suggested.

Gar sighs as he replied "There are some access tunnels the Titans used in the seas, and underground. They lead us to the Tower."

"If its hacking into the Titans security system, I'm in." Forge volunteered.

Gar nodded to him and continues "Ok, so here's the plan..."

XOXOXOXOX

"Robin, is it true?" Starfire asked her leader.

The Titans are still trapped inside the prison bubbles and its already passed 4 hours until Nitro drops. The Titans were awake, but Robin was the last one to stay awake. As he awakened, he is met with glares from Cyborg, Raven, Wondergirl, and Jinx, while Starfire looked innocent and Kid Flash, Thunder, and Lightning, looked at Robin in confusion.

Robin gulped and reply "W-What do mean, Starfire?"

"Oh don't play dumb with us, Robin." Cyborg said in a irritating tone "Magneto already announced the world that you and Batman chased off some mutants out of your old town of Gotham!"

Robin is now shaken by the sudden outburst of his best friend. "So, you guys knew?"

"Man, Rob, I never knew you were a mutant hater." Kid said.

"I'm not!" Robin defended himself.

"Then why would you chase out mutants out of Gotham?" Raven retorts "I think you owe us an explanation."

Robin sighs, this mutant problem keeps on getting old. He then decides to tell them his side of the story "I was only Robin for 2 years..."

Flashback.

_"I was Robin for about 2 years, and during this, I helped Batman, my mentor, to deal with all the mutants running around Gotham." Inside the Batcave was the Dark Knight himself along with his ward. They are in front of the Bat computer scrolling out lists of reports of mutant attacks. "At first, I was a child, I never understood why people have against mutants. Batman always told me, that they're dangerous."_

_"Remember, Robin. Mutants are as unpredictable as the criminals in Gotham, some will use their powers for personal gain, and others will use it to their advantage to pick on the weak."_

_"It was then when I actually met a mutant," Robin leaps out of the roof and met a large mutant whose skin is about stone as rock, wears a red jersey, and cargo pants. He seems to be picking on a few kids in the playground "I immediately attack them." He swings his bow staff towards the rocky mutant and threw disc that froze him "It was then my mind is set that all mutants are dangerous."_

_Scene shifts when Batman and Robin encounters a pale man with dark blue hair, red eyes, and a red diamand shaped chakra. He was muscular under all that black straped bodysuit with a red diamond on his chest. He wore a large cape with red on the inside and black on the outside, but they look like straps._

_"We learned that there was an influencial mutant who calls himself Mr. Sinister, a powerful mutant that wants mutants to be the next food chain. He leads a gang called the Maraulders, and had them terrorized Gotham for quite some time." Batman and Robin uses everything they got to defeat Mr. Sinister, but nothing affects him. "It was then Batman managed to apprehend Sinister," Batman threw a disk that covers Mr. Sinister some gooey essence, trapping Mr. Sinister in the process._

_Batman glared at the pale skin mutant and told him "I want you and your kind out of Gotham. If I see one mutant disturbing Gotham, I'm going to make sure to take care of him or her before the MRD can come."_

Flashback Ends

"Since then, Mr. Sinister got away, and every mutant in Gotham dissapeared. No one didn't care about it, people in Gotham are glad there isn't any mutants terrorizing the streets. Weeks later, Joker and Riddler pops up and everything was normal for Gotham."

"So basically, you segregated the mutants out of a city?" Kid stated.

Raven then respond "Is that why Beast Boy left the team? Because he's a mutant and you thought he was a threat?"

Robin looked emotionless and continues "Ever since we formed the Titans, I wasn't sure about how Beast Boy's allegiance lies. I keep thinking to myself that he could be a spy for Mr. Sinister out for revenge. Ever since the WereBeast appeared, I immediately took action, I quickly thought to myself that Beast Boy was too dangerous, and I would have to contact professionals to take him out. But it was as soon that I realized that Adonis was the perpetrator, I soon realized my mistake.

"I keep forgetting that Beast Boy was loyal to the team. But I trusted everyone else but Beast Boy, because he was considered the jokester of the team. So I immediately assume he would hurt somebody because I find him dangerous."

"So, everything is all your fault." Raven said "You've helped segregated a minority, practically went paranoid and blame Beast Boy for his actions, and now the whole city is going to blow up, our powers are neutralized by this prison bubble, and we have no one in contact for help, all because of Robin!" Robin was now feeling guilty.

Starfire wouldn't dare to look at Robin the same way again. It had reminded her about how the Gordamians, the Citidel, and the Psymon attacked her home planet because Tamaranean's are considered "filthy troqs", and the confession Robin told brings back horrible memories.

"I don't believe this, Robin." Wondergirl said, with an urge to slap Boy Wonder as tears trickled bown to her cheeks "My sister always told me that you shood always be kind to others no matter how different on the outside, but always look on the inside that counts. By Hera, your as worse than those Nazis my sister told me about when I was little!"

Robin knew this would happened. Raven, Jinx, Cyborg, and Wondergirl looked at him in disgust, Starfire and Kid Flash didn't made eye contact, and Thunder and Lightning consider him dishonorable.

Meanwhile, Toad jumped in front of the imprisoned Titans and smiled "Well, well, well, looks like we've got some drama around here." He said mockingly, and spit out gunk out of his mouth towards Robin's prison "Well, Boy Blunder. I guess you can call it dramatic irony, you treated mutants like criminals, so it's appropriate that you get your just deserts!" Toad then eyed on Starfire, and decides to look suave as he pulls his hair back "My, my, your a cute looking redhead, aren't you?" He flirted.

Starfire feels uncomfortable by Toads flirting, Star gave him a light respond "Please, I am sorry, but I am not, how your planet say, 'my type'?"

"Oh, so you would rather go out with traffic light here rather than me?" Toad said, feeling offended.

Star looked at Robin, she looked down and answered "N-no, not anymore."

Robin's heart shattered into pieces. The girl he was in loved with, the one who was with him if needed the most, has rejected him.

"Well now, then it wouldn't be a problem to be alone together, right?" Toad was waving his eyebrows and stick his tongue creepingly on the Tamaranean girl. "I might have to convinced Magneto to keep you as my girlfriend." He pressed a button, which cause electricity running through her body, causing Starfire to be knocked out.

Toad jumps around as he released the bubble that contains Starfire, he placed a collar around her neck and drags her out of the stage "Hehehe, we're going to have fun tonight while you sleep!" He said with swirls in his eyes.

Robin, Wondergirl, and Cyborg all yelled out "Leave her alone!"

"You can't do this!" Wondergirl exclaimed.

Toad looked at them and responded "Oh quit complaining, because as soon as Magneto will rule you all, he'll outlaw heroes like you and the humans shall be our slaves!" As Toad chuckled, he noticed the smell of brimstone, and also noticed someone missing...

Starfire wasn't there.

"H-Hey, what gives?" Toad asked himself, but then noticed also shocking: the Titans disappeared from their containment! "Oh no, Magneto, sir!" He called out.

Magneto and Blood walked towards Toad "What is it, Toad?" Magneto asked, but noticed the empty prison bubbles.

"What happened to the Titans?!" Blood asked worryingly, then glared at Gizmo "You were supposed to contain them!"

"I-I don't know what happened!" Gizmo said panically, "I specifically made these containers to neutralized each of their powers, like that creepy Raven's magic stuff, and Wondergirl's strength! Somehow someone must've hacked into my security system!"

Magneto and Blood looked at eachother, but then noticed something: the citizens of Jump disappeared as well! And to add insult to injury, the HIVE soldiers were sleeping.

"What is the meaning of this!?" Magneto yelled.

"Two words, Magneto: sneak attack!"

The two villains noticed a cloud of fog is around the fields of the park. Magneto then realized what has been going on this whole time.

Clearing up the fog is a group, but not just a group, a group that Magneto knows too well.

Standing in order, were Banshee, Forge, Rogue, Gambit, Psylocke, Nightcrawler, Cyclops, Jean, Wolverine, Beast Boy, Shadowkat, Iceman, Beast, Storm, and White Witch. Behind them are the new mutants, in order are Jubilee, Cannonball, Wolfsbane, Berzerker, Moonstone, and Firestar.

"The X-Men." Magneto whispered.

"So those are the X-Men I keep hearing about." Blood commented "I wonder how tough are these guys?"

"Magneto, if your wondering what happened to all the civilians, Nightcrawler used all of his powers of teleportation to bring them safely to the coast guards that are waiting for your arrest." Cyclops said with his visor glowing red.

Magneto scoffs "Oh, I should've known the X-Men would be here. But even without the city populace, I can still send Nitro to the ground and have this city turned into a wasteland!" Magneto signals Gizmo as the half pint pressed the button of Nitro's containment.

Up in the sky, the light on top of the flying pod glowed red, as an amount of electricity ran threw Nitro inside the pod, as he screams in agony. The door of the pod opens and Nitro fell down towards the sky, with a few statics coming out of his eyes.

He was about to explode.

"Storm, blow him back up!" Wolverine commanded as Storm uses her powers of the weather to summon a tornado to gently prevent Nitro from touching the ground.

Nitro is caught inside the tornado and is gently lifted away from the ground, instead he's placed near a tree. Psylocke came towards the mutant atom bomb, and uses her powers to help him suppressed his explosive powers.

"That should do it, luv." Psylocke told. "But he must be inside a quiet place."

**"Then put him inside the Blackbird." Wolverine suggested, he unsheathed his claws and is prepared for battle, as Psylocke carried Nitro towards the X-Jet.**

**Magneto and Blood looked angry, as Beast Boy comments "You know Magneto, after that stunt you pulled today, you're giving mutants a bad name."**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXOOXOXOXOXOXOX**

**Yes! You've all hyped up for this moment! Also I've added Jubilee, Cannonball, Berzerker, Wolfsbane, Moonstar, and Firestar in the battle, I know it's the last minute but I'll make them a full introduction in the next chapter.**

**Please remember to REVIEW THE SERIES!**


	18. Chapter 18

I do not own the Teen Titans and the X-Men

Enjoy

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXOOXOXOXOXOXOX

X-18: Revelation

"Oy vey, it's so hard to teleport 10 groups of the civilians to the docks." Nightcrawler stated as he wields two hanger swords.

Jean replied "Thanks to Sway's time manipulation and Forge's contacting the nearest coast guards in the west coast, they should be near the docks immediately."

Wolverine looked at the wreckage of Jump City, or what's left of it. "I can smell mayhem coming from the city. Not only genetically mutated villains, but some that escaped from prison."

"You thinking we should split?" Cyclops suggested.

"Dude, we need to stop them from damaging the streets." Beast Boy said "We need to be in groups: one will handle the villains rampaging the city, while the other group face against Magneto and Blood."

"I like that plan, kid." Wolverine comments and give command "Cyclops, Jean, Berzerker, Emma, and Storm, your with me to take down Magneto and Blood, the rest of you, go to every part of town to find if their are any civilians who needs help, Brotherhood flunkies, and those Jump City villains."

Everyone nodded as they did what they are told. As the X-Men rush towards the city, it was now Wolverine, Cyclops, Jean, Emma, Storm, and Berzerker to face Magneto, Brother Blood, Quicksilver, Sabertooth, Gizmo, and the mercenary Domino.

Wolverine pops out his claws from his hands and shouts "X-Men, lets roll out!"

XOXOXOXOX

Titans Tower

"Robin, we should go there and fight the Brotherhood." Raven suggested sounding aggitated.

Robin let out a sigh and responded "No. Let the X-Men handle them, they're more experience with the Mutant Brotherhood than we are. We'll only help if they need it."

The Titans, and Jinx, are returned to their tower thanks to Nightcrawler. They were surprised that they were back inside the tower, with all the X-Men inside...

Flashback

_"How did you get inside the Tower?" Raven demanded._

_Beast Boy steps in and respond "Well, I told them about the tunnels, and Forge can hacked into security in the Tower." Forge laughed nervously._

_How did you hacked into my security?" Cyborg asked._

_Forge answered "I have the mutant ability to read and speak technology." This made Cyborg's jaws drop. _

_"But what if Magneto noticed that we're gone?" Robin asked "And what about the civilians?"_

_"Don't worry, I did some help."_

_The Titans looked at a slim, Asian girl with long black hair, black eyes, and a black fullbody suit with a diamond shape hole on her chest, and a red buckle that has an 'X' symbol on it._

_"My name is Suzanne Chan." She introduced herself "But my friends call me Sway. I can stop time instantly, and right now we're in between 4 seconds until the clock strikes 6."_

_Robin was surprised by this, as Cyclops told "She's here along with the New Mutant students we've bring. When we watched the news that Magneto is in Jump City, the X-Men rushed into action to stop Magneto's plans. Call it our version of a school field trip."_

_Raven scoffs "We didn't need your help."_

_"Uh, the last time I've checked, y'all are trapped inside some containment bubble lookin defeated." Rogue retorts._

_"And how do we even know if you all worked for the Brotherhood?" Raven accused._

_"Don't put us in league with those creeps!" Shadowkat argued "The X-Men only wants to help humans, Magneto and his Brotherhood only wants to conquer them! If it weren't for us, Magneto would've taken Garfield to join him and his Brotherhood."_

_"Oh sure, bring Beast Boy to a school full of kids that can't control their powers." Raven countered "I'm sure that Slade would get his hands on them, just like Terra."_

_"Raven, shut up!" Beast Boy snapped at Raven. "Don't you dare compare them to Terra. What happened to Terra wasn't her fault, Slade manipulated her insecurities and used her powers for his own goals. I'm sick and tired of you always mistrusting people, and the X-Men only wanted to help. For once Raven, why can't you trust anybody else for once. These guys knows what their doing and have more experience with Magneto than all of you. They don't get the praise as heroes like the Titans does, because people feared mutants and only see us as a hindrence." His fist clenched "All my life I've lived in rejection. Since I came to Jump City, I was rejected by everyone because I was different, but when I met you guys, I thought I would get recognition because I was a Titan._

_"But people still shunned me, calling me a freak. Ever since the Beast Incident, I knew that I can't stay here, fearing that I'll get out of control. But when I meet these guys," he points to the X-Men "I've realized that they have the same problem with their powers too. So thanks to the students, including Kat, I've found a place where I belong. So don't be accusing others because of your suspicion, if they want to tell you about themselves, then don't be pushing it."_

_Raven was speechless from Beast Boy's outburst, even everyone in the Tower were quiet. Beast Boy actually stood up to Raven, unlike the last time during the Beast incident, he basically told Raven to "Screw herself". However, this made Raven sad on the inside, because he's siding with the X-Men, whose in Titans Territory, which makes her angry._

_But before she could say anything else to the green changeling, Robin sternly said "Go. Go and defeat Magneto for us."_

_Everyone is shocked by Robin's decision to let the X-Men handle the situation. Normally, he wouldn't let his pride down, wouldn't even asked the Justice League's help when the stakes are high, but after what's been happening recently, he decides to let the X-Men handle this until the Titans are ready._

Flashback Ends

"I'm not just going to sit here and let others do our job for us." Raven scoffs as she leaves out of the living room.

"Friend Raven, please." Starfire plead "We should let Beast Boy and the X-Men handle the Brotherhood of Mutants, while we heal for battle."

"Star, the X-Men aren't heroes." Raven countered "They're nothing but loose cannons. I felt their emotions and some of there powers could hurt people."

"Aren't you just jealous because Beast Boy joins another team then ours?" Kid Flash points out, earning a kick in the shin by Jinx.

Cyborg countered "Chill, Raven. Beast Boy has his reasons to join the X-Men, so he can control his powers more. Plus, he can tell us the details about his little Kitty girlfriend."

Starfire reply "I agreed, I even made them matching sweaters for him and his k'norfka!" She happily pulls out two sweaters with green and pink cats together inside a heart.

"Wait, tell me about this little girlfriend Beast Boy snagged." Wondergirl said cocking an eyebrow.

Raven rolled her eyes, not caring about the conversation. She decides to secretly go to the city to stop the Brotherhood.

She now considers the X-Men a danger. She made sure of herself to not trust anyone after the incidents with Terra and Malchior, she only trust those that are from the Teen Titans only. Why doesn't everyone listen to her? Beast Boy is always too trusting to others, because he's too stupid and gullible. She doesn't understand why he stood up to Terra after what she's done.

She's going to end this once and for all. She's going to prove to the Titans that the X-Men are just as worse as the Brotherhood.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXOOXOXOXOXOXOX

I know that I made Raven have extreme trust issues, but it'll all add up.

Review please.


End file.
